Glass Hearts (Sequel To Californian Disposition) UPDATED
by SmoshB-tch
Summary: Valentina thought it was all over... She was forced out with her daughter Zelda and is now living in the Uk with her Dad. But when the oppotunity to return to California arises, Valentina ceases it for the benefit of Zelda. Little does she know that Anthony has moved on too, with a girl named Kalel. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note, I'm so fricking lovely I decided to feed all of you hungry fangirls and write this asap. Cause I'm super nice. Also, strap your feels to yourself so they don't fly all over the place during this fanfic! Haha! Enjoy my children and r and r *pedo face***

Valentina's POV:

I marched across the wet carpark with my arms wound around myself, my head ducked instinctilvey. I hated the rain, and I also hated the fact this was the third time this month I was called from my job to Zelda's primary school.

"Now Zelda, do you want to tell us why you hit Honey?" Mrs Werchter asked as Zelda stood with a firm stubborness, I was sat next to the bitch of a head teacher, facing my daughter. My expression was soft with sorrow, I knew exactly why Zelda had punched Honey. Honey was slight, pale girl with golden carroty curls and a freckled face. She did look like milk and honey, so you'd think sweet and pure. Think again. Her parents should've called her Vixen, she's a sly little bitch and gets away with murder because she arse licks teachers. I sound like I'm 18 again...

"She said I had no Daddy!" Zelda spat with a fiery passion, she had this thundering retailation like her dad. This was no surprise to me. The last two times I'd been to the primary school, Zelda had been in trouble with everything that had to do with having a dad. She drew pictures of her and her "daddy" when she was supposed to be doing addition and subtraction. And the other time, she'd proudly announced in an anssembly to do with family that she did have a daddy and one day he was going to meet her, and they would live together. Tears brimmed on the preriphary of my eyes as I brought back to reality and out from my thoughts.

"Zelda, that is still no reason to harm someone." Mrs Werchter cautioned, as Zelda's brow furrowed, she wasn't impressed, and neither was I.

"There's no reason for _her_ to say that to my daughter." I snarled, my eyes darting with a flicker of rage over the little Honey girl, who was looking slightly triumphant. Mrs Werchter gave me a look of distate and then summoned poor Miss Lowlands in. Lowlands was the teacher for Zelda's year, and she was gentle and kind, but she was treated like a child herself by Mrs Wertcher.

"Please will you take these two back to thier lesson." Mrs Wertcher spat like a venemous snake as Miss Lowlands nodded. She was very slim, not really a shape to her, and she had mousy brown clasps of hair. beside her bright blue eyes. She herded Zelda and Honey from the small office which left myself and Bitch alone to talk. I gave her a cold look as I crossed one leg over the other in my clingy pencil skirt, pulling my straightened black hair over my shoulder in a flipping motion.

"Have you considered trying to contact Zelda's father, to plan something?" she said it in such a tone that made it sound so easy. I couldn't help but give one single mocking laughter, she had no fucking idea. "I don't see what's funny." she said with an icey voice, like I'd just called her ugly. I leaned forward in my chair slightly and paused.

"Listen, I'm going to be realistic. That's just... Not an option." I said with raised brows as Mrs Wertcher adjusted her seat, and placed her hands on her office desk, showing she was listening. I continued with a light sigh. "I did something _awful_ and now her dad... Hates me. I can't go back." I exclaimed, and she lean't in a little more. That nosey bitch wasn't knowing any more, she'd heard enough as it is. She then saw my cautionary glare and sat back.

"Go back _where? _Does he live somehere far away? Like... Scotland?" she asked futher as I placed my hand at the side of my head, she was fucking annoying, this wasn't a session of twenty questions.

"Hm... I was thinking more California?" I replied, watching her expression go a little dazed. She must've thought the fucking _world _of me.

"Right..." Was the last thing she said before I dismissed myself from the bullshit.

I had then tkane the decision to allow Zelda to come with me back to the Estate Agent's office where I was employed by my Dad, she would've had a better, and more touble free time there anyway.

"Mum... Are you angry with me?" she asked, picking her little nails as I looked ahead of me, the rain pattering heavily on the car windscreen.

"No, petal. You had every right to hit her." I said with a softness to my voice to reassure her. She then gave me the hesitant look, the look she gave me before she ever aksed anything she was afraid to ask. The car pulled to a halt on the parking lot outside of the Office as we both undid our seatbelts in unison, Zelda still hesitating. When we got out into the cold and dreary carpark, she ran and clutched my hand.

"Mummy..." she whimpered as I sqouze her hand.

"Yes?" I asked kindly, as I felt her sigh slightly.

"C-can I meet Daddy?" I felt something inside my twinge with guilt. She would be with her daddy if mummy hadn;t of been such a slut with Daddy's best friend. Well, ex- best friend now. I sighed again, I was the sole reason Smosh abruptley ended. The whole channel had been deleted and it was like it never exsisted. The web site was gone and Ian's channel too, and now there was some new Youtuber claiming the most subscribed spot and claiming all the fangirl's hearts. I didn't bother to answer her which made her even more self concious, I wanted to reasure her, but the thing is, I couldn't bare to lie to her. It was then my dad noticed we were back and came around the corner.

"Princess Zelda." he said, performing a bow to her and rolling her wrist as Zelda ran up to him in glee, forgetting her previous sadness and writing the issue off in her mind. I smiled and placed my keys down on my little desk and took my jacket off. "Your majesty, you brought a troll back with you?" My father whipsered to Zelda and looked at me as Zelda laughed. I pulled a face and stuck my tounge out, playing along with the game, when I really all I wanted to do was cry. I wanted to go back to California so badly and make things right- Well, better than they were left at. "Would you like to help Lisa make the teas and coffees?" he asked Zeldfa as she nodded and bounded off to where Lisa was. The office was almost like a second home, she sometimes even spent hours on a Saturday in there with my Dad. He had noticed I seemed a little off and decided to come over.

A few minutes later we had warm mugs of tea in our hands and I had just explained the ordeal with Zelda hitting Honey-Little-Bitch. Zelda was playing around with Chris, who was trying to teach her how to play that shitty Windows Solitaire.

"Oh god, Val... This can't go on." he said, and took a sip as I leant my back against my desk, looking out of the wide window momentarily.

"I know... Do you think maybe I could take Zelda back to California with me?" I asked, and My dad's face set into thought. I remember when I first came back to England and he got that call around 8am, me telling him that he needed to be at Heathrow by 1pm, 'cause I was coming home. I then had to explain through my tears about all that had happened, even the things about Ian and me. I thought he would turn me awa or disown me, but he calmed me and accepted that I had made a mistake, it was such a releif to know he was there.

"I think it would be a nice idea. Zelda needs a Dad, Valentina. Just because you and Anthony aren't together anymore it doesn't mean Zelda should't have someone to call her Dad." he said with a certain compelling tone as I nodded in agreement, he was right.

"I'll call Mum now then and tell her I'm coming back."

"Prepare California, The Ice Queen has returned." My Dad poomed in this narrative voice as I shook my head in laughter, dialing Mum's number. I told you the story wasn't over. And now fianlly my little girl was going to meet her Daddy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry if this chapter is a little crap... XD I just saw Anthony and Kalel's new channel (check it out) and it makes me feel terrible about writing this! But I'm gonna carry this on because I want to, the weirdness set aside. PLEASE R and R :)**

Valentina's POV:

After almost a week of careful planning and ticket buying and then the struggle of packing cases; myself and Zelda were on the plane, around 5 minutes from landing. Zelda was naturally craning out of her seat to look out of the plane window.

"Look Mum! I feel like a bird!" she cried in glee as I giggled and lightly and cluthed her hand, her glossy brown eyes turning to look at me. "I can't wait to meet Daddy." Zelda said in the sweetest voice, and it made me smile.

"I know sweetie." I whispered softly back to her, I couldn't help but feel warmed by her little glittering eyes and wide smile on her little pink lips. She was going to be so beautiful when she was older, she was cute now, but she'd been _beautiful_ when she was older. I looked closely at Zelda, I reckoned she would be the type of girl who was hounded by boys constantly, but I wanted to raise to her to make sure that being with boys and sleeping with them at 12 years old was just not _okay._

"Can I see Daddy straight away?" she asked giddily, as the plane began to descend through the clouds and down into sunny California, and I watched Zelda's face crumple a little as we drifted down, making us feel like our stomachs were lifting.

"We gotta go and see Nana first, but then you can." I said with a false smile that she fell for. I'd love to be able to let her see Anthony, but truth was. I didn't have a flying fuck where he was. Since Smosh ended Anthony wasn't heard from, and he could've been anywhere in world. But I came to California because there was a little feeling in my gut that told me Anthony was still in California, because I knew his heart would not allow him to leave where he belonged... It sounds cheesy as hell but it was true.

We struggled through the airport, Zelda clutched onto one of my hands and a suitcase in my other hand, as I pulled us both through the fat, sweaty crowds of noisy tourists and wailing babies. My sunglasses made the whole place a lot darker, so it seemed like an airport of misery through my eyes. I hated airports, I never really knew how to manage myself. I remebered that this particular airport was the one we all arrived at when Don took Mum over here. She was so happy then, the most radiant I'd ever seen her. I remeber on that particular day... At one moment when I was stood by a large column waiting for our cases to come out onto the conveyer belt, I thought _How can life get any worse? My life is now over, I've got no friends, and no hope of future here._ I was so naive. I found this best thing here, love. I wished I could go back and reassure the old me, and warn her not to get wrapped in two romances, and to stay true to her heart... Which would've still porbably ended me up in the whole Ian and Anthony thing...

3rd Person:

The "Cab" pulled up on the curb right outside of Nina's house, as Valentina handed the driver over the required amount of dollars, and then stepped out with Zelda. She took a moment to admire the house, and then headed to the boot of the Cab to get out the suitcase. She slammed the boot down, forcing the car to jault a little before it pulled away and around the rounded end of the street and then pulled out of the street. By this time Nina was already at the door, with wet eyes, her arms wide.

"Nana!" Zelda cried, she'd never met Nana before (That she could remember), but now was her chance. Nina whirred Zelda around in her grasp and smiled at her shrill squeals of joy. Valentina dragged the case behind her with a slight stooped position, huffing.

"Go on inside Zelda," Nina whispered softly as Zelda gingerly wandered inside, and Nina took a moment to glance over her daughter. The daughter that was set for a happy life... Married with a beautiful baby girl, and it crumbeled down.

"Val-"

"Mum..." she murmured, knowing what her Mum was going to say. "I know it's all so bad... Don was right." she said with a sigh, and heaved the suitcase up the porch and through the front door. Nina turned around and shut the pale blue door with a click, her eyes set on Valentina who had gone to perch on one of the worktops.

"About what?" Nina asked, and immediantly her instincts flicked the kettle on as it bubbled away.

"He said my family would crumbling down." Valentina croaked, taking off her Ray Ban's and setting them down on the table, taking her hair and swishing it over her shoulder. Nina stayed silent for a moment and then brought out two mugs, chucking two teabags at the bottom of the empty cup before splashing the boiling water in.

"It was an unfortunate coincidence." Nina replied with a slight chill in her tone, and it un-nerved Valentina. But with a little thought, she realised it was perfectly understandable for her Mum to be a little cold with her, they hadn't poroerly spoken in 4 years and she'd thrown her life away like trash.

"I could've prevented it..." Valentina whispered to herself, and then she was brought out of a stare when a Mug clunked on the wooden worktop she was sitting on. "Anyway... Do you know what happened with Ian and Anthony?" Valentina asked, and blew over the tea before taking a nervous sip. Nina lean't back against the surfaces and her eyes slowly locked on Valentina's.

"After you left, the house went up for sale. Both of them moved out and now some young family lives there." Valentina scoffed in a certain sadness to herself, yes, it should've been _her _young family living there. There was a brief moment of pause before Valentina spoke again.

"Do you know where they went?" Valentina questioned, taking another grateful sip of tea when her Mum put her mug down momentarily. Her mother shook her head.

'Nope, nobody knows, since they ended, it's like they have disappeared off the face of the bloody earth!' Her mum laughed and Valentina groaned viciously. 'Hate to burst your bubble love, but I don't think you'll find him here', Valentina's hopes came crashing down like an avalanche.

Valentina's POV:

I couldn't believe what I was fucking hearing!Oh my god, I was raging but just before I was about to speak and say something totally uncalled for, my beautiful Zelda came in.

'Mummy can I have a yoghurt', she said it sweetly as she tugged at my sleeve, my sleep deprived, face transformed from a angry caveman- correction- angry cavewoman to a elegant smile as I watched her beautiful eyes form this warm, sensual gaze that acted as a mini-shield for her tough heart. She was so brave, I didn't blame her for hitting that kid who said she had no father, she had no right to go snooping around my little girls business. That was the whole reason I was here now. I lean't down and whispered into her tiny, soft ear. 'Ask Nanna'. Zelda nodded in approval and she pulled her first finger to her lips and she made a shushing motion and sound. My heart poured out! She was so damn adorbale, she was going to be so beautiful when she was older, thank god she had Anthony's looks, heaven forbid she had mine...

Zelda walked over to my mum, her nan, and she whispered into my mums ear. 'Nanna can I pretty please have a yoghurt?' Her voice melodious and enchanting; refreshing as a warm summers breeze.

I realised I was still smiling like a retard and I rolled my eyes at myself. My mum sighed. 'Shi-Sugar!' She managed to recover herself from swearing in front of my daughter and I had to let out a tiny laugh. 'I forgot to pick some up from the shops! I'll have to go pick some up fro Walmart for you love' She chimed and stood up but I leaped up and took my mum by surprise.

'No, I'll go!' I persisted and my mother frowned. 'It'll give me a chance to show Zelda around, won't it?' I explained and she smiled.

'Ahh, go for it Val, take care and have fun, here is a few pennies for you to take, pick up a couple of packets for our little Z' She grinned from ear to ear and handed me £3. I slipped it into my pocket and I walked Zelda out to the hallway where we slipped on our sandals, making our way out the door...

3rd Person POV:

Zelda and Valentina, hand in hand, made their way towards the local supermarket. 'Can I carry the basket mummy?' Zelda perked up after a while and Valentina agreed, 'Of course you can my little munchikin' Valentina grinned and she pulled out one of the bright yellow baskets. We trotted along to find the Dairy isle. She hadn't been her for so long she'd forgotten her way around.

They walked down the bread isle and she saw Zelda start to run up to a mid 20's man. She head butted up and looked up at his face, he looked so surprised and slightly scared... 'Are you my daddy?!' She screamed, her eyes sparkling like the moon and stars.

'Umm, no' The man stepped back as Valentina came running up to them. 'I'm so so sorry!' She apologised and he walked off nodding. 'He's not your daddy Zelda' She whispered to her and they carried on.

As Valentina stepped around the corner, she took the basket off Zelda, since she was struggling and before she managed to look up and move out of the way she bumped into a young man.

'Shit! I'm so sorry! Let me help you' Val shrieked and she started to quickly pick up the items that had been dropped by the other person. Hershey's Chocolate. Lay's Crisps and loads of other junk food. Valentina was about to hand the products back to him once she stood up but gasped as her eyes met his.

'IAN!' She cried and flew her arms around his neck in utter surprise and excitement, she felt like a kid who had just arrived to the gates of Disney land and was getting a photo taken with Mickey Mouse.

'Bloody hell! Val is that you?' Ian laughed and he pulled away slightly to get a view of the girls face. He slipped of her Ray-ban's and he gazed into her deep sapphire eyes. He quickly looked away and then back again. 'Shit! It's been years, and you still look as gorgeous as ever!' He grinned seductively. After all this time he still tried to captivate her... It was working... Again...

'Thank you Ian, it's good to see you too' Valentina was grinning so bad again, she couldn't believe he was here. Ian was here! But she watched as his gaze flitted from her, downwards to the four year older girl who was standing behind her. 'And you must be Zelda?' His voice was sweet but sad. He still must've wished she was his. So they could 'run away together' she remembered him telling her.

Zelda grinned and nodded. 'Are you my daddy?' She asked, her big brown eyes widened at the thought of it. But Ian shook his head and she sighed. 'I want my daddy' She mumbled and Valentina couldn't help but feel more guilty than she had ever felt in her life before. Why did she always have to fuck things up?

Valentina's POV:

We stood there talking for a good 20 minutes when I felt Zelda's arms leave my side, I spun around to see her running off again to a boy and girl. the girl had rainbow coloured hair. She was very pretty. But then... I saw him... His eyes went down to look at Zelda who was poking him. From afar I could hear everyting. 'Are you my daddy?' She screamed and his eyes widened. He must've recognised her looks. Surely he'd know that she was his? After all, she was the spitting image of him. He looked up and he gasped as our eyes locked. My hand rose and covered my mouth in shock.

It was Zelda's dad. Zelda's dad was here. Anthony was here...


	3. Chapter 3

Valentina's POV:

I couldn't seem to move myself. My thoughts were in flight mode, to grab Zelda and run from here... But, I was frozen in shock and fear. I could see Anthony's retracted pupils and the girl astood beside him was cooing at Zelda, obviously not aware of Anthony gaze.

"Zelda!" I called nervously, and turned away from Ian who was looking with wide eyes at Anthony, not having seen him in a while. I could barely take breath as I watched Zelda turn around to face me, and time became real again from it's slow shock. My hand fell upon my daughter's as I pulled her back to me, Anthony's deep oaky brown eyes averting from her to me. He took me in, my presence was infornt of him and he could not divert from me smoothily. The beautiful girl next to him with the rainbow hair saw the torn gaze that myself and Anthony were sharing, and her smile faded.

"Anthony?" she asked, taking ahold of his hand with a firm grip. I watched as thier hands linked, I should've been holding his hand. He was _my_ husband! I flicker of envy coursed through me, and I gasped as a result of it. He couldn't take much more.

"Come on Kalel." he beckoned hurriedly, and took her hand and whisked her around the corner, away from the isle. I clutched Zelda close to me and sighed, she could sense my uneasiness.

"I scare everyone away." she whinned innocently as I kissed the top of her head, and then looked back up, desperatley holding back the tears in my eyes.

"No baby, you don't." I reassured, my tone waivering. I didn't want her to meet Anthony like this... Or, was it that I didn't want to meet him like this? Happy with a new girlfriend? She was so beautiful and it was natural beauty aswell. I was not a patch on her. Just the way she protectivley clutched his hand and the way he clutched hers... You could see the meaningful love behind it and I wanted that love to be mine again.

"Oh Val." Ian comforted, and came up behind me, I could feel the tense and awkwardness coming from him as well. I turned around slightly and ducked my head, I didn't think I look at him just then.

"It wasn't supposed to be-" I started, but he soon stopped me with a gentle smile.

"I know." he soothed, and then gently prised the yoghurts frommy weak and shaky grasp. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, as he answered my expression. "I'm paying for you, and return, you can com eback home with me for a coffee?" I hesitated. I wanted to catch up with Ian, and I wanted to be friends... Yeah, _friends._ I was hesitant to go because I knew he had this seductive way of manipulating my feelings and it worked everytime. But maybe having Zelda there would change things. "Pretty please?" he asked with shining puppy eyes as I finally gave in and we began to walk towards the tills. I heard a small grumble from Zelda.

"I wanted to see Daddy." she snapped as I looked down at her, clutching her hand. She reminded me a lot of Anthony when he used to act like a toddler for a joke, so I smiled subtley to myself as we slowed to a hault by the tills. "Mummy you promised!" she wailed, and began to pummel the skirts of my maxi dress, everyone busling around us. I crnaed down to her level, and caught her wirsts in my hands, staring into her eyes.

"Listen here, missy. You will get to meet Daddy, maybe not today. Mummy's got to catch up with a friend." I stated with a level of maturity to me, but a softness in my tone that Zelda would understand. She didn't look at me at first, and her bottom lip was petruding, but then unexpectedly, she threw herself at me as I struggled to stay crouching.

"I just wanna meet him so bad." she mumbled into my shoulder I rubbed her back soothingly, intaking the childish scent of cherry shampoo from her hair.

"I know." I whispered, and kissed her soft cheek. I was dieing to say _You've already met Daddy, don't fret._ But I couldn't, it wouldn't be fair on Zelda. After a minute or two, I rose from my crouching position and realised there was an old couple behind myself, Ian and Zelda in the queue for the till. They were smiling in the admiring way old people do before they speak, so I offered them both a warm smile.

"It's so lovely to see young families." she said randomly, a lightness in her voice. Ian was leant on the side of the conveyer belt thing on the till and he turned and faced me with a seductive smile as I gave him a look of caution. The old woman then looked down on Zelda who was now hidden behind me, quaking in fear as if the woman was some demonic old lady hell bent on devouring her flesh. "What's your name sweetie?" the old woman asked Zelda, a smile carved into her wrinkeled face as Zelda pulled the skirts of my maxi dress over her face.

"It's Zelda." Ian answered with a pride, cting like he was Zelda's father. He then looked down on me with a smirk as I narrowed my glance to him. _You little shit_ my eyes spoke as I gave him a long and crushing stare that froced his eyes from mine in submission.

"That's a unique name. Very pretty though." she said with a laugh. By this time myself and Ian were packing the food into bags, as if suddenly we were living together and we were having our weekly shop with consisted off only chocolate, crisps and yoghurt. "I can you two are going to make great parents." she said with a friendly giggle. I felt myself flush with embarrassment as Ian decided to talk again, as if his mouth could just not stop spitting showers of bullshit all over the place.

"Thank you, we'll try." he laughed gently, as I yanked at his arm and gave the couple a wry smile, leading Ian and Zelda out of the shop like he was 4 too.

3rd Person:

Valentina slowed down to a walk as they crossed the parking lot, her hair catching on the breeze. She hadn't said a word in 10 minutes, and Ian was wondering if it was because she was texting her mum to say she had met up with a friend and would be back late, or the fact he'd been a little bit of a bullshitter back in Walmart. Valentina finally slipped her Blackberry into shoulder bag and her shaded eyes focused in the direction she was walking.

"Have I upset you?" he asked, his tone raised a few ocatves to instigate he was a little concerned about her. Valentina's shades gleamed a little before she turned back ahead of her, her lips pursed slightly.

"Hm... Let me think, you took a little far back there?" she spat intentivley, as Ian cowered slightly under her flaming dominance.

"I just haven't seen you for a while, and single British mom's in California isn't good..." he said with an uncertanty in his voice. They stopped by the side of his car, as Zelda danced impatitently whilst Ian placed the bags in the boot. Valentina's silence un-nerved him, and she seemed to be avoiding his glance.

"Alright..." she mumbled quietly after a while, and removed her sun glasses, her sapphire eyes flashing over the roof of the car, locked on Ian who was on the opposite side about to get in. Valentina helped Zelda get in the car before she seated herself in the passenger seat and fixed her position. Despite the whole situation that had just happened, Zelda ws too phased by all the rushing traffic to question her mum about the whole fake dad incident before. There were a few passing minutes when all that could be heard was the gentle bumble and hum of the locak radio, before Ian spoke.

"I missed you Val." he said carefully, and eased her hand that was perched on the edge of the seat and perched it ontop of the gearstick, and then fixed his hand over hers. Valentina's brigt blue eyes looked at his hand which ad covered hers, and the contact sparked fluttering emotions inside of her which she really didn;t want to awaken. Her eyes then slowly, and gingerly lifted and met his. The iceyness of them seemed to gleam as he sent a smile her way. It was too perfect, and it had to be broken all to soon when he forced the car back into motion after the red light. Valentina placed her hand back onto her lap and then watched several more streets go by. She seemed to be in that car for years before they pulled up the drive of a brown bricked suburban house, which was easily nearing the £400,000 mark. It seemes even though Smosh was over, he'd still managed to get himself a place to live and life of luxury. The windows on the front of the house and second floor were large, french square windows, and through them she could already see the room was the master bedroom, as she could see a bed and a wardrobe, she was now tingling with excitement to get inside the house.

With Zelda and the shopping now also out of the car, Ian unlocked the doors and invited them inside.

"It's a modest house." he said with a slight nonchalance folowed by a shrug as Valentina scoffed in disbeleif and then laughed.

"You're kidding right?" she giggled, as Ian placed the bags down on the smooth marble worktops and then quickly gasped in excitement and led Zelda into the open plan living room and fired up the latest PS4 for her. He quickly showed her some of the controls and let her play some kind of kids animal game, which he explained he had got free with the console.

"Coffee?" he asked Valentina finally as he came back into the kitchen. Valentina was perched on one of the breakfast bar stools and she was leant on the cool marble.

"Ooh yes please." she chuckled, and gave him a pleasant smile. Before she'd arrived in California, she wasn't expecting to meet Ian but now she was sat in his kitchen, and he was making her coffee. A few minutes later he took a stools next to her and placed himself down, handing her one of those "modern" collosal coffee mugs as Valentina took hold of it; with both hands. "Thanks." she called gratefully and took a sip, before placing the mug down with a clunk.

"Now..." he began, setting his own cup down, Valentina re-seating herself comfortably for the twenty questions.

His hands gripped the wheel with an aggressive flame, Kalel sat nervously in the passenger seat, biting her lip.

"Anthony... Anthony what's wrong?" she asked, the car finally drawing up in thier driveway as Anthony quickly took the first chance to get out of the car. he was still coming to terms with what had happened, his daughter... his _wife; _they were here in California. This whole thing could ruin his relationship with Kalel, and Anthony adored her, she was so beautiful and funny and cute, but Valentina had shared all of those other qualities too... Excpet Valentina was unfaithful. He was angered by these thoughts and marched into the hall, Kalel followed after him with the two shopping bags, slamming the door shut with agility, using her leg.

"Anthony... Please..." she asked once more, her voice softer, as she placed the bags down where they were and she gently clasped Anthony's arm, and he was forced to face her. She wa bearing an honest and reassuring smile, her barrell curls of hair twisted with the different rainbow curls expertly. "Tell me what's wrong. What happened back there?" Kalel asked with a light plead to her tone, Anthony sighed; Oh shit.

Zelda trudged back through the hall, across the crosshatching boards and then grounded to a hlt in the kitchen were both Ian and Valentina were finishing of thier coffees.

"Mummy, I'm booorrrrreeeeedddd." Zelda whinned, and her face sank slightly, like she was made of wax and someone had melted her face slightly. Valentina raised her brows at Ian and then went to get up when he quickly placed his arm across her, stopping her from getting up.

"Would you like to go and play outside?" he asked, and led her back through the living room and around to the French doors, Valentina walking behind them both, and she smiled. Ian was pointing out of the butterflies that were flittering past on white wings, crouched down at her level, his hand lightly on her back. he then quickly hauled the doors open and allowed her run outswide, as she eagerly chased each one she came across. He then joined back at Valentina's side, and she was smirking with an unexpected smirk to him her lips curved like bows.

"Your good with her, but how am I supposed to keep an eye on her from here?" Valentina asked, as Ian's eyes lit up like lamps, and he quickly grasped Valentina's hand and coaxed her towards the stairs.

"I'll show you." he exclaimed, in almost a whisper. This disconcerted Valentina slightly, she didn't really want this to turn into something not right... She wouldn't let that happen! Valentina followed with reluctance, rehearsing what she was going to say if Ian suggested anything "unwanted". But instead, at the top of the stairs, she was drawn present to a large glass window. By large, it spanned the whole back wall, showing the large garden.

"Oh my god, this is lovely!" Valentina gasped, and her elbows gently lean't on the cuboid panes that ran all the way through the glass and made little windowsils which were perfect for leaning on. Valentina could see the small Zelda prancing around the garden, chasing one pale butterly one minute, the next a deep red one, then a little white one, before she fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. Valentina laughed lightly, her head now rested on her crossed forearms.

"I missed you, Valentina." Ian said, soon after Valentina had laughed. Her laughter was light and airy, carefree and happy, despite all the shit was going on in her life. Valentina pulled herself up and stood up straight, still gazing out of the window. She couldn't find anything to reply with... She took a moment to compose her breath, when she felt his arm snaked around her waist, his hand resting her hip. Great.

"I _missed_ you, Valentina." he repeated, stressing the word missed, a seductive smile as he respectfully moved her away from the large glass window and into the adjacent wall, the glass luckily ended just ended where Ian now had Valentina cornered.

"No, Ian-" she mumbled, trying to slip under and move away, but he had her cornered, using a squaring techinique to make sure she didn't get away. Valentina stopped trying to get away when she realised there was no escape, and she was forced to look straight into his eyes.

"What's stopping us?" he whispered seductivley, craned close to her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"This is wrong, Anthony-"

"Anthony has moved on. Why can't you?" Ian replied quickly enough, and then Valentina softened slightly, nothing to retaliate with just yet. "I can be everything you need and _more._ I'd be a good dad for Zelda and I would be a good husband for you." Valentina smirked in disbeleif, it was clear he thought this was all so easy for her.

"I can't have my daughter being fed lies." she said, her eyes darting to check again for an escape and Ian detected this and firmly planted his hands on the wall either side of her.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, concern and confusion filling his expression. Valentina took a dominant breath and stood taller.

"You're not her Dad, Ian. I'd hate for her to find out the truth and be damaged."

"She doesn't have to know." he added, and then his hand traced over her face as Valentina quivered. She hadn'd been touched so lovingly like that in over 4 years, and re-sparked her senstivie emotions that she thought had long since died out. Ian sneered to himself, seeing that he'd made her shiver slightly, and he took his other hand and slid it down her waist, sculpiting within her curves like she was made of clay. His hand continued running on down to her thigh and down her leg, the material of the maxi skirt loosely clasping at her skin. Valentina gulped at his contact on her skin, he was like fire and she was ice, and he was melting away all of her cold emotions, warming her to the core. His hand kept on going to about her knee, and then he hoisted her leg up from the underside of knee, forecfully securing her leg on his hip. He then let go of all support on her so Valentina fell onto him, and had to hold his shoulders. He was a sneaky little shit.

"Why don't you just let me," he began, sending his lips to her neck, planting soft kisses all down her neck, making her giggle and gasp occasionally. "See how you feel." he mumured softly against her skin. Valentina quickly ran her hands up thoruhg his hair and locked them there, securing his head where he was on her neck, making it look like something out of Twilight {[(EW WORST BOOK EVER, HARRY POTTER FTW \m/)]}

After a whole he retreated from hr neck and satisfyingly was able to put a kiss on her lips without her trying to avade it.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." he stated proudly, Valentina tucked a strand of long black hair behind her ear and smirked.

"Well, I still do like you." she said with lightly embarrassed tone.

"I love you too." Ian said with a smirk, his eyes shining. He knew what she really mean't by _like._ Valentina giggled and then quickly swung around the wooden white banister and side stepped down the stairs. Zelda was obviously hanging by the French doors and heard the footsteps so she came back in with a playful giggle and clutched onto her mum's skirts.

"I've gotta go now, Ian. But I'll text you later..." Valentina called, taking Zelda by the hand and leading her out of the front door. She gave him one last animalistic look before she closed the door and headed out into the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter is jam packed like a jammy dodger so yeah! In this fanfic, I'm making it so Kalel was never on youtube, and she comes from like a ranch background with horses and stuff (LOL I culd imagine her riding around on a horse as a five year old XD) So yeah, that's how she doesn't have a clue about Val and Ian and stuff because she used to have be outside all of the time XD But yeah, please R and R. I promise this story will soon get a kick up the ass and get in gear and become good :)**

Valentina's POV:

I reached home with Zelda bouncing on my hip, as she had got bored of walking, when the walk back was only around 20 minutes. She quickly leapt down off of me at first opportunity and I gave a sigh of relief, it wasn't fun carrying yoghurts, Zelda whilst hauling around myself as well.

"Oh my god, Val, you were gone for ages, I was worried." Mum rambeled with a raspy and exasperating tone of voice as I gave her a quick glance.

"I texted you, I was with a friend." I replied, watching her slow down a little, she was thinking.

"Oh right, yeah." she said with a newer, lighter tone. I set the pots of strawberry yoghurts down on the countertop and then snapped one off for Zelda, who heard the noise like a dog with a squeaky toy and came running over.

"Mmm!" she looked over the yoghurts in approval and I quickly pulled the lid off and passed her a spoon and allowed her to attack the poor dairy product. All this time I senesed Mum's eyes had been narrowed on me, watching me with concentration. When Zelda dissapeared into the living room, Mum snuck over.

"I don't remember you having any friends here." she whispered with a light instigating hiss as I gulped.

"Oh, that's because I only really got to meet them once or twice." I babbled, trying to dismiss myself from the situation to avoid her becoming even more suspicious, but I didn't realise at the time that what I was doing was just getting me more and more into the shit.

"Right..." Mum said with a snarl of caution, and then she called for Zelda. I gulped lightly, trying to remain calm. Zelda knew that it was Ian we went with, as she heard his name when I screamed it out first time I saw him. Zelda appeared, digging out a lump of pink yoghurt and then shoving it her mouth, smiling. "Tell Nana who Mummy's friend was, Zelda." Mum asked, taking a sneering look at me quickly before Zelda quickly finished the pot and then handed it to me like I was her servant. I chucked the pot into the bin and launched the spoon into the sink as it clunked against the metal.

"Well, he was really nice. He took us back to his _really_ big house and then I played an animal game on the game mabobby, he then showed me all of the butterflies and I got to play in the BIG garden!" Zelda buzzed with childlike excitement, as she was reliving the experience again.

"That sounds fun, do you know the nice man's name?" My mum asked, now with a slightly edgier tone because she was worried of it being Ian. She was going to be happy. Er, not.

"I think his name was..." Zelda paused for a moment as she saw me waving my arms around and mouthing "NO!" like I was flagging down a plane. I don't think she quite understood so she turned her gaze back to Mum and beamed once more. "The man's name was Ian." Ouch. The words stung like a dagger piercing into my flesh, but it didn;t hurt as much as my mum's stare. It burned right through my eyues and made me feel such shame.

"Zelda, sweetie, go upstairs and play with Dino. It;s the first door you will see, darling." My mum babbled, trying to keep her tone within the margin of _I'm fine and happy_ so she didn't scare Zelda with the real pent up rage inside. Zelda nodded and quickly scampered up the stairs, my mum waited until she heard the door creak open, then slam shut. There was a brief unexpected silence before she turned to face me, her eyes blazing, like raging flames. I had to take a single step back so the temptation to slap my was lessend.

"What the fuck Valentina!?" she raored, her voice ripping up her throat with almost a metally screech, as I shrowded from the noise like I was a kid. "He's ruined your life, why the fuck are you going to his house and playing happy families!?" she screamed again, and then went to other side of the kitchen by the window.

"Mum, Anthony has a girlfriend." I mumbled through the silence, her breaths were heavy and her chest heaved. Mum then lean't over the sink for a moment and took a breath. She was re-fueling her rage.

"It doesn't mean you do this!" she cried, her voice slightly less shrieky. I thin the shock of me doing such a thing had wared off, prehaps her impression of me had changed and now she only saw me as a good for nothing whore. "Doesn't it sicken you, that he was near Zelda, Zelda, who's Dad happens to be Ian's post-bestfriend!" her pitch began to raise again, and it heard my arms, it made them ring like bells. But for some reason now, I got this strange hope. Every word Ian had said earlier, about moving on... It could all be right, I mean, possible. I did love him still, and he loved me back... Zelda liked him too, so what was stopping me? Nothing!

"No it doesn't. I happen to _really_ like Ian, and your shitty verdict doesn't change my opinion of him." I spat, the courage coming through in my voice, and I could see it was charging her anger.

"You're just confused, Val!"

"No, I'm not!" I retaliated. I'd had enough of people telling me I was confused. I wasn't confused, earlier had made realise how much Ian did mean to me... And that maybe, afterall, he was the one I did love the best. Of course I'd loved Anthony to the core, but if I'd really loved him then I would've stopped the Ian thing straight away... "I know that I love him. So, fuck you!" I screamed back at her, and she just shook her head at me with a smile of uncertain disbeleif.

"I thought you knew better Val. Surely you should know from the first time to stay away from Ian." she snapped back, her tone sounding like Ian was the most wanted criminal in the country.

"The first time, I was uncertain. I wasn't sure who I loved, I always told myself I loved Anthony and Ian equally, but I realised today that Ian did mean more to me, as I did nothing to prevent myself from..." I drifted off as I remebered back to the time when I'd been such a slut and had sex with him as soon as Anthony went out. Mum watched my eyes glaze over slightly and then sighed.

"Valentina, please, I just want what's best for you and Zelda." she said, calmer now and more understanding. I think she could see the pain running through my eyes and the complete hope etched into my expression. She instinctiley knew how much I wanted to be with Ian; but in herself she didn't want me to. I think she was still wrapt in my old life, that I was still Anthony's wife.

Anthony's POV:

I felt myself exhale sharply as I looked into Kalel's beautiful eyes. I didn't know how to ease into it, and I was afraid that Kalel would leave me. I loved her so much, I just didn't know what to do. But it was too late to go back.

"Kalel," I began, and pressd my lips with a passionate amount of pressure onto hers as she reacted with an uncertain and unexpected kiss. I pulled back to see the fear growing in her eyes, this new was going to destroy her... Us. "Was there anything particular you thought when you saw the little girl in Walmart?" I asked her with a light and nervous tone as I watched Kalel look away momentarily, some of her rainbow curls rolling back behind her shoulder. I knew it was confusing her, and her face seemed to be disorientated, before it clicked, and she turned back to face me slowly.

"She... I don't know if this is what you're trying to get at, but... I thought she looked a little like you, Anthony." she replied, her voice thick with brewing sadness. I regretfully nodded to her, it was very subtle at that, because I didn't want to seem confidently proud of it in anyway. But Kalel noticed as she was firmly looking at me, and she gasped, and took a step back.

"Kalel, please-" I begged, and I watched her quickly place her index fingers on either side of her temple, her eyes scrunched up. Shen then slowly opened them to reveal those teary blue gems.

"Oh god, Anthony... You've got a daughter!?" she wept, and I tried to hold her, but she resisted for a moment and took another few steps back. "That girl, the one with the black hair... Are you cheating one me!?" she screamed, oh shit. This is why she must've been so upset, she thought I was leading a double life. I quickly caught her forearms as the tears poured down her soft bronzed face, I quickly wanted to soothe her just so I could hold her, she was mine dammit, and I wasn't losing the most precious thing to me.

"No, Kalel. I would never do that," I began, and she read the honesty in my eyes and relaxed a little, but the tears kept falling. "The girl with the black hair was my wife. But she did something awful..." I was now stuttring back the tears myself with air, and Kalel's tensed body completley relaxed. "She cheated on me, with my bestfriend. We were like, the most famous guys on Youtube-"

"I never really went on Youtube, I had to work outside most of the time." she protested back to me, as I nodded. I knew that. She then sighed and I removed my hands from her forearms, she stepped against me and I snuggled close to me, I immediantly wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on hers. "She sounds horrible Anthony."

"She wasn't really... She was just stupid and easily led on. It's Ian i'm madder at." I snapped, remembering the day I found out. I loved remincing about when I punched him in the face and the satisfaction I got.

"So, are you divorced from her now?"

"Not officially. Now that you know though, I can file some papers and I'll properly divorce her." I said, with a lighter tone. Yeah... This could work out! I could officially divorece Valentina, and then I could move on with Kalel, and maybe start my own family with her.

"But Anthony," Kalel called and broke my happy thought as I "mmphed" at her to show I was listening. "Please don't lose contact with your daughter. Just because you and "Valentina" don't get on, it doesn't mean your kid should go on not knowing her biological dad." she said with a hopeful tone as I sighed. I wanted to be in contact with Zelda of course, but I was worried about seeing Valentina again. She made me so nervous and sick with a rage that I would find it hard to even look at her.

"I'll try." Was what I responded with as Kalel wrapped her arms around my back and strenghtened our hug.

Valentina's POV:

I was laying on my back on the spare room bed which used to be my room before I moved out. I looked straight up at the boring white cieling and then took a short and sharp breath. Today felt like a strange dream, at the time it seems normal but when you actually get to think about it it was crazy as fuck. I didn't want to go back downstairs as my Mum was still mad at me, so I thought it was just be better to stay up here. I quickly got bored though and I grabbed my phone. Right, I said I'd text Ian and I was going to do it, I liked to ride out my promises.

_Hey xx Guess who? Haha, I said I'd text you ;)xx _

I then quickly pressed send and then dropped my phone on my stomach and waited. Oh cieling, you're so interesting, with your swirly white marks on the cieling that I don't quite understand- _BUZZ_! I quickly grabbed my phone and juggled it momentarily like it was a hot potato.

_Hi Val, thanks for keeping your promise ;) xx I'm missing your company already :( xx_

I sighed and rolled my eyes lightly before smiling, I'm pretty sure all he was able to say at the moment was stuff about missing me.

_Don't worry, you'll see me again ;) How does tomorrow fair? xx_

I waited yet again and this time practically got an immediate reply.

_Tomorrow? xx I'm not busy so you can come over anytime really xx What are you gonna tell your mom? xx_

I giggled lightly like a kid and then began to text

_Mum already knows xx We had this massive crazy fight and said a few things that made her mad xx_

Yet again I recieved a reallt quick reply which made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, I bet he was sitting right by his phone and leaping at it each time it buzzed.

_Like what? xx_

This was when I sighed lightly and I went all nervous, I felt like he was standing right in front of me.

_She was getting really angry at the fact I'd been to yours because Zelda unvieled your name ;) She's so smart bless her xx But anyway, Mum was absolultye ape shit and she said I was stupid for "messing around" near you xx That's when I told her... I mean, I, god this sounds so cheesy, but I realised that I really do love you, and I think I've loved your the most all along. I should've acted on my feelings sooner xx Wow. I'm cringing like mad right now. xx :\_

I then sent it and put my hand over my eyes in anxiety. There was around a minute of pure silence, and then I became worried. He normally would've replied by now, what if he thought I was stupid? Oh crap- BUZZ!

_:) xx_

He was either exploding or just really confused, but I had a feeling it was the "exploding" option. I bit my lip and held back a smile as I put my phone down beside me on the bed. Tomorrow couldn't come any faster.

3rd Person ~

Valentina was up already in her floral cross back dress, the type where the skirt cling flatteringly to your legs just above the knee. She was rapdily caking the toast in some Nutella for Zelda who was sitting at the table, having a late breakfast at 10am.

"Mummy, you look nice today." she said in her sweet little innocent voice as Valentina smiled warmly to her, pushing the plate present to her and then watching as Zelda attacked it like a wild dog on a deer carcus. Valentina then went back and leant on the side and quickly began to drink down some Orange Juice. It was at the moment when Nina walked in and stopped momentarily, it looked like a food and drink consumption contest of who could finish first.

"Slow down you two you'll get indigestion!" Nina cautioned and then shuffled over to the kettle in her slippers and turned the kettle on ready for a cup of tea. She then took a moment to look over Valentina and Zelda, both modestly dressed... To make an impression. "Where are you two going then?" she asked, her tone raising a few octaves. Valentina quickly finished her drink and then placed the glass at the bottom of the sink, whisking over to the table as her black curls rolled around over her bust; Valentina had naturally straightened hair. She it confirmed to Nina that she was definelty going somewhere to make an impression. Valentina picked up Zelda empty plate and then sent her off to brush her teeth, turning her attention back to her Mum.

"What? Oh, right, I'm just taking myself and Zelda to Ian's." Valentina said it with a hurried voice so that Nina couldn't overreact. She heard it and only let out a sigh of dissapointment.

"Right." she mumbled, and then there was the rapid bumping as Zelda ran down the stairs, and over to Valentina who picked her up and placed her on her hip.

"Let's go, Princess Z." Valentina jeered and then opened the front door at the morning sun poured in, warming her pale skin. She was halfway out of the door when she heard her Mum calling her.

"Val, prove to me that you do love him, and that he would be good role model for Zelda, and then maybe I will reconsider my opinion of him." Nina said with a sterness in her voice as Valentina nodded and then stepped with confidence out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Valentina's POV:

I arrived at Ian's front door and placed Zelda down off of my hip, she'd only got down once to walk about five minutes and then she complained, so I was forced to carry her most of the way in my heels. Not fun.

"Mummy, can I play outside again?" Zelda asked as I knocked on the door, I then bent down and smiled at her, quickly grasping onto her cheek lightly.

"Of course you can sweetie." I smiled, and then got back up, and befittingly, the door opened on queue. I couldn't help but let my smile widen as I saw Ian's face, he was smiling too, and we both knew it was because of my text. It was a shame Zelda wasn't in on it too, otherwise we could've all had a smiling competition.

"Hi Ian Man!" Zelda beamed, and then gave him a hug. She hugged him, and she had only really met him yesterday. I felt something inside of me explode like aifrework, that had to be one of the cutest things I'd ever seen. Ian got down to her level and hugged her back, and then I exploded a little more. I wanted to cry and take a picture of this cute little moment.

"Hi Zelda." he said back to her with a kind and soft voice, and she then stepped back with a smile.

"Can I go and play with Butterflies?" she asked politley, and Ian then opened the door a little wider to allow us to go in.

"Sure. The doors in the living room are open anyway seeing as it's sweltering." he laughed lightly as Zelda ran through the house, giggling like a maniac. I imagined her running and then slipping over, crashing to the ground and bringing down the TV stand that held the giant plasma as well...

"Zelda! Slow down!" I called through the hall as Ian shut the door behind me. He laughed and walked into the kitchen, I followed him, shaking my head lightly. "That girl is gonna break her leg one day." I mumbled under my breath, as my head turned towards Ian who was peering into the fridge, and he pulled out a bottle of Red Wine. I was dieing for a drink, and I had been craving wine for quite some time. It wasn't even past 1pm yet and I was wanting to drink wine... Ian grabbed a pair of tall wine glasses out of the cupboard and then began to fill them up. The red wine sloshed into the glass and lapped up the sides like the sea. He handed me a glass as I took it grateful and tipped the glass up into my mouth.

"Did you really mean what you told me yesterday?" he asked hopefully, coming and sitting on the stool beside me. My eyes peered over the top of my glass as I lowered it onto the marble countertops.

"Of course I did." I exclaimed with a smile, and I then grabbed my hair nervously and began to fiddle with it, intertwining the curls. "Your so sweet to me Ian." I began, my eyes kept on my curly hair as I didn;t want to look away because I was afraid i'd get too nervous. "I know this sounds so cleché, but when your near me I get this really nervous, yet firework-y feeling." Out of the corner of my eye I could see his sit a little taller in his chair. "I really do think you are the one. Yesterday opened my eyes." I finished with a light sigh of releif and then took my eyes from my hair. His eyes were gleaming, gleaming like they did the first time after I'd kissed him those 4 years ago. But this time there wasn't the bitter after thought of knowing I wasn't really his; this time I could be. I could be his, just as he had been wishing for.

"I can't believe you just said that." he laughed, his laughter grew, and it warmed me. I loved seeing him happy, it made me feel an overall better person.

"Well I did!" I cried back, and leant forward in the stool slightly. He tentivley watched my smile and then took one of hands and clasped it tight.

"So, what about us?" he asked, I pursed my lips light and blinked softly.

"I don't know, what about us?" I sneered, sending a smile across his face.

"I'll let you decide." he chuckeled, and I shook my head with a bigger smile.

"No no, the honour is yours." I jeered, and he finally leant back slightly with a more seductive smile that was curved yupwards at one side, and it made me want to melt.

"Alright then, how do you feel about becoming my girlfriend?" he asked me, and I picked my glass and finished off the wine, before placing the glass back down elegantly.

"Challenge accepted." I whispered across to him, before he lean't across to me and kissed my lips with a satisfaction. He'd finally won the thing he'd been desiring the most.

3rd Person~

Anthony sighed and looked both ways at the junction. He remembered everyone in this area drove like a dick. Kalel sat patiently beside him, wearing her candyfloss pink peplum top and black leggings with light pink ballet pumps. She was a little timid as to where they were heading, she didn't know how Valentina's mum was gonna react to see Anthony again.

"It's this street here, Kalel." Anthony called, as he turned up into his old street. His eyes first locked on the old bungalow and he turned his gaze away from it furiously, there were too many memories. He then pulled the car around as it bumped up the curb just outside of Nina's house. He had some faint hope Valentina was there, so he could finally meet Zelda properly.

"Are you alright Anthony?" Kalel asked softly, her lips close by his ear as Anthony took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yup." he answered simply, and walked up to the front door. He rapped his fist gently on the door, and hiself and Kalel waited momentarily. The door then slowly opened, and a rather awe struck Nina stood there, her mouth agape.

"Anthony? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Nina gasped, and a smile appeared on her face. Even though Anthony and valentina were done, Nina always looked upon Anthony kindly. She then quickly passed a gaze onto Kalel and she felt a sadness wash over herself. Kalel was extremly pretty, with her shapely bronzed face and big glassy eyes and thick eyelashes.

"Hi Nina... I just wanted to know if Valentina was in?" He was now even calling Val by her longer name, and it showed how much he cared for her now. Nina sighed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, she took Zelda out." Nina replied with a light smile. She decided it was safer not to tell Anthony that Valentina had taken Zelda with her to see Ian. He'd go physco if he knew Ian was anywhere near his daughter.

"Oh, ok. Well, when she gets back, tell her I'm filing for divorce." He said it with sauch a casual nonchalance that Nina gasped a little, and she felt sadness. Kalel quickly slipped her hand into Anthony and smiled to him, signalling it was time for them to go. "I'll see you around, Nina." Anthony exclaimed, and the pair turned and walked back down the path. It pained Nina to know that Valentina had broken such a sweet boy, and it was lucky Kalel was there to love him. Maybe even better than Valentina had done.

Valentina's POV:

Zelda came running back though the hall as the wrong moment. Right when I was in the middle of my kiss with Ian. She stopped dead in the hallway, and just began to wail in disgust.

"Ew! Mummy!" she cried in disgust as I quickly pulled back and gasped, blushing. How to explain this in a child friendly manner-? I quickly got off the stool and walked over to her, and picked her up, and then sat back down on the stool with Zelda on my lap.

"Do you know how Mummy has been lonely for a while?" I asked her, and bounced her on my lap gently as Zelda nodded, still scarred from the moment. "Well..." I didn't need to explain futher as she had turned around and was looking at me with big glassy eyes.

"Is Ian Man going to be my new Daddy?" she asked me, as I looked up and smiled at Ian who was looking back with a smile.

"Maybe Zelda." I answered, my eyes still on Ian before I looked back down on her. "Would you like that?" I asked her softly, my lips close to her as she turned back and I turned my head so she could whiper back.

"More than anything, Mummy." she whispered back with childlike innocence as I smirked, I then lifted my head and looked back at Ian. He had this kind, and soft look on his face, as he averted his gaze down onto Zelda. Everything looked to be going well for me, and with this new hopeful future; I couldn;t wait to see what was instore. Zelda crept off of my lap and then walked over to Ian and looked up at him pleadingly with big brown eyes that said _Pick me up please._ So Ian picked her up with a noise and then sat her down on his lap and wound his arms around her stomach protectivley.

"Will you be my Daddy, Ian Man?" she asked with innocence as Ian laughed, and I felt a warmth growing inside me.

"Yes, I will, Zelda girl." he chuckled, Zelda looked back to him with a smile and then looked to me, a shimmer in her eyes like celestial moons.

"Yay! Then we can go back and show Honey that I do have a Daddy!" Zelda laughed with a scary menace in her voice that myself and Ian shared a slightly worried look before smiling uneasily.

"Don't worry Zelda, we're not going back to England." I said, as she turned to face me with a bright smile, showing her little white teeth.

"Really? You mean, no more Mrs Wertcher?" she asked with a giggle growing in her voice. I nodded and watched her joy grow and grow, before she couldn't contain it anymore and sprung up and performed a small little routine of running around in a circle for a moment or two. I began to laugh and got up and caught her before she fell down in confusion.

"I better get you back, naughty Z." I cried, rubbing my nose on hers as Ian grasped ahold of his car keys.

"Then I'm driving you." Ian said with a protectiveness, and he walked past me. I scanned over him with a grin as we walked out of the house. He pressed the car keys and it opened with a profound beep. By this time, Zelda already looked kind of sleepy, so I quickly strapped her in the back and closed the door quietly so not to snap her out of the sleepyness. I then got in the passanger side of car after Ian had got in, and the car started as we pulled out of the driveway and headed for "home."


	6. Chapter 6

Valentina's POV:

I was sat back comfortably in the passanger chair as I looked back momentarily to see Zelda was fast asleep, and I smiled sweetly to myself.

"I wish I could fall asleep that easy." Ian laughed as I turned my attention to him, my eyebrows raised. That was bullshit. I knew very well Ian could get to sleep with a click of your fingers.

"Ahah, funny." I mocked with with a slight glint of taunt in my eyes. He then quickly looked across at me momentarily as we stopped at the traffic light, and he took one hand from the wheel and scooped up his RayBan's from the side door and flicked them so the leg things opened out and placed them onto his face one handedly and then pulled a smirk at me, and I could tell his eyes were probably twinkling behind the dark shades.

"No seriously, I didn't sleep much after you left." My smile faded as his did. He kept a sincere look behind the shades and then turned to face the front as the car moved from a standstill. "I kept blaming myself for all that had happened. I'm sorry for all that's happened." he said with a light, sigh as if it was still hurting him. I quickly reached my hand up to his face while he was driving and stroked the side of his cheek.

"Don't be sorry. Look what came out of this for us." I smiled, feeling teary. He shouldn'tve been blaming himself, it was as much my fault as it was his, maybe it was _all_ my fault.

"I know, I know..." he said with a lighter voice, before he turned back to face me mometarily with smile. It was a brief glance behind the shades but his eyes seemed to light up a little. I wondered what he could possibly be thinking?

Ian's POV:

I took one little look at her as her hand lifted my from my face gently. I had to take my eyes _off_ her and back onto the road, but I still couldn't beleive that she was mine. After all this time, after all the hard times and the tears and the secret affair, she was finally my girlfriend. I looked into her bright blue eyes and they shimmered like gems, I then quickly scanned her shapely lips that were stained in a light rose colour, and then her creamy skin, soft and flawless.

"Ian? Ian what are you looking at?" she giggled self conciously, and then began to blush. I laughed to myself, she had nothing to be self concious about, she was perfect. As perfect as a porcelain figure.

"I'm looking at you." I answered her back innocently as she ducked her head, the way she used to whenever you flattered her. It was one of the things that made me love her even more. I wanted to stop the car, drive away with both Val and Zelda and just go on the run, like I had weirdly suggested 4 years ago. It was then we arrived back in my old street, and I quickly spun the car up the curb to the front of the white washed house that belonged to Val's Mum. It was then I had craziest idea, but I knew Val would love it.

Valentina's POV:

When we halted on the curb outside of Mum's house and unbuckled my seat belt and turned to face Ian, he had the weirdest smile on his face. I giggled lightly as he noticed I was looking, and he then turned to face me and stuck his tounge out.

"Freak." I mumbled with a playful tone as I lean't over in the seat and planted a kiss on his lips, my hair hanging down beside my neck in a curtain of black curls. Ian quickly slid his hand to my neck to try and keep me in the kiss for as long as he could. But I quickly pulled away when I heard Zelda mumble as she awoke from her sleep. "I've gotta go now, see you tomorrow." I called to him, and then clicked the car door open and stepped out in the cool breeze that had now brought the heat of the day down. I walked around to the back of the car and opened the left hand door to where Zelda was groggily looking around.

"Mummy-?" she asked sleepily, and tieredly rubbed her eyes. She looked so cute with her locks of feathery light bronw hair and cute button nose, and those eyes that shone like okay brown.

"Come on my little munchkin." I soothed, and slowly unbuckled her seat belt and lifted her light body from the car and carried her like a baby up the front end of the car again.

"I'll see you soon." I mouthed through the window of the car as I saw Ian nod with a cheeky smirk, he looked as if he'd been planning something. I watched as his trusty blue subaru pull away from the curb and he sped down the street. The car had been his "noble steed" for a few years, and if he got rid of it I think it would seem weird. I then turned and walked up the path, approaching the door and pushing down the handle.

"Hell-ooo." I greeted Mum with a smile and and then closed the door slowly so it only clicked shut, as Zelda was still sleepy. Mum cooed lightly as she saw Zelda's half closed eyes and then kissed her forehead.

"She's knackered. get her in the bath Val and then I'll make her a quick tea." Mum said, as I nodded. We were almost like a little team again, despite our little "dispute" the other day. I went to carry Zelda up the stairs when Mum caught me quickly by the shoulder and gently turned me to face her, she had a remorseful look on her face all of a sudden.

"Anthony came _here_. He was asking after you and Zelda-"

"What did you tell him?" I asked with a short and raspy breath as she laid a hand on my cheek momentarily and gave me a half hearted smile.

"Don't worry, I didn't say anything about Ian. I just told him you were out. He then told me just came by to tell you he was... filing for divorce." she said with a deeper and more droll tone of voice, and I took it in. Oh. if anything I wanted to be the one filing for divorce against him, it made me feel like an omega wolf.

"_Oh._" I stated with a slightly surprised tone as the word came from my mind and seemed to print itself onto my tounge so I spoke it. Mum saw the new surpirse that had crept on my face and she then took time to speak as well.

"It was hard seeing him. Even though you two are done I still he think he's the sweetest boy going, Val." Mum said with a very faint state in her voice, like she was having a subtle dig at me.

"I told you, He's moved on. I've moved on. Trust me, Ian's matured a lot and he's the _sweetest _guy going." I retaliated at her as Mum walked away with a sigh and cocky look on her face, she did'nt have as much faith in Ian as I did, unfortunatley.

A few minutes later, I plonked Zelda in the bath and knelt by the side of the tub as she dragged some of Dino's old toy Dinosaurs through the water. I watched her ,ake the t-rex devour the raptor and thought of when Dino used to do that, and sighed. He'd changed so much, he practically hated Dinosuars now and was obsessed with cars, and shooter games, let alone he was only ten. I listened to the noise coming from his room next door and heard rapid fire and few jeers from Dino as he'd taken down some enemies.

"Raar, I'm eating you to feed my baby, Mr Little Dinosaur." Zelda snarled as the t-rex picked up the small raptor in it's plastic jaws and stomped around the acrylic edge of the bath to a gathering of two other t-rex's. A baby, and a mother. "Here is tea, Mummy T-Rex." Zelda cried, and smashed the t-rex's poor snout of the bath edge to get the raptor out of it's mouth and then she pretended to let them all devour the unfortunate raptor. I sighed lightly and then procedded to pick the scrubbie from the water and soaked in the warm water and then washed it over her skin rapidly, seeing as she wasn;t bothred about washing herself she just wanted to play games. I just wanted to get her out of the bath and fed as soon as possible, and when I was done washing her and quickly lifted her out of the water and begam to rub her down rigirously to dry her off.

"I'm hungry Mummy." Zelda mumbled, and sighed like her life was actually hard. I sighed and looked up at her with a wry smile, exhausted myself.

"Ok, sweetie. Nana has the tea on, so you can have that when you're dressed in your pj's." I said with a smile as she looked down onto me with a firm smile. I quickly got her dressed into her pink piglet onesie, and pushed the hood up. Zelda liked the hood up because she _actually_ felt like Piglet in her opinion. We then quickly raced each other down the staris and Mum had already got plate of chips, 3 chicken dippers and some pasta chapes on a small plate for Zelda.

"Yay!" Zelda squealed like she'd never been fed, and then leapt into the chair and began to put forkfuls of pasta shapes into her mouth. Even Mum was in total disbelief at how fast she could eat. We watched her wolf it all down and then smiled in satisfaction when she had finished, her mouth stained orange. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered bathing her as she seemed to get mucky again within a few seconds.

3rd Person ~

A few Hours later:

It was one of those evenings where the night was hot, and not just because you were in your house, but the air outside was still luke warm. Vaentina was sitting on the sofa watching late night Tv with Nina, both of them had plates opposite them on the coffee table where they'd had a simple plate of cheese on toast, and they hadn't been bothered to put the plates in the sink even thought they'd been sitting there for a few hours now. They sat and watched episode after episode of Buckwild on MTV, to the point where neither one of them was really acknowledging what was going on. Valentina herself was so tiered, and she was still sat there at 11 at night wearing her tight floral dress, looking dazed and confused. it was after the episode finished when Nina got up and carried both plates out into the dark kitchen.

"Right, I'm off to bed." she whispered across the hall as to not wake Zelda. Valentina sighed and flicked the TV off, one sleek leg slipping out from under the other as she quickly got up from the chair and dusted herself off.

"Me too, night Mum" she whispered back, and kissed her Mum's cheek quickly before she ran upstairs. The thought of resting had somehow spurred her up the the stairs to her old room, and Valentina crashed out on her bed and duvet angeled for a moment or two. it was then she had to face the favt she was going to have to get up again to brush her teeth and get in her pyjamas. She could hear her phone vibrating on the wooden beside table, and it alarmed her. It was so strange getting any kind of message at the time of night, especially as Valentina was slowly finding herself drifting off... She immediantly rolled onto her stomach and army crawled across the duvet, her movements imprinted in the sheets as her hand caught her phone and she pulled it towards herself and began reading the message:

_It's a stupid hour to be texting you, but please reply atleast to show me your awake xx I want you to get ready and I'll come and get you in 30 minutes, I have something to show you :) xx_

Valentina scoffed lightly and then shook her head as she began to text back to Ian.

_What!? xx XD This is dumb, but ok, see you in a bit xx_

She then chucked her phone on the bed and decided to get changed. She unzipped her suitcase and then glanced over all of the things she had to choose from, there was mainly just boho skirts and maxi dressed, but then from the bottom of the suitcase she sourced her crimson high low hem dress with the light skirts that drifted breezily around her legs and made her feel better about herself than she normally did. Valentina smiled eagerly at the thought of his reaction when he would see her, and then she dug deeper into her suitcase and pulled out her red platforms and glanced at them quickly. Yup, this would do.

Half an hour later, as promised, Valentina heard the purr of the subaru's engine as it pulled up outside of the house. She looked down out of her window and in the darkness she could only see the sleek glint of the car and she then tore away from the window and quickly crept out of her room, her heels clutched in her hand as she tip toed across the carpet bare foot and tried to creep down the atairs, but the weary creaks continued and she winced at each step. They sounded like a bomb explosion that her family miracurously slept through. Valentina had never felt more like an unruly teenager in her life as she quickly turned the keys in the front door and spun out of the door, before clicking the door shut softly. It was when she felt the warm night breeze pick up her hair and the moonlight carress her skin, she knew already this night was going to be something special. Valentina quickly slipped her red platforms on and clopped down the path, her head nervously ducked down, and the midnight air picked up her hollowood curls and carried them softly. It was a silent releif when she reached Ian's car and turned to face him, a smile draw on her features.

"This is the craziest thing I've done." Valentina admitted as Ian yanked the gearstick back on the car as the blue beast obdiently back to roll away from the curb as instructed.

"Well, we've all got to do crazy things at some point in our lives." he smirked for a moment to her. The car's dim lights were on in the interior, and for the breif moment Ian looked at her, she smiled to take in his beautiful eyes that she had missed seeing all today as they were guarded by the RayBan's.

Valentina's POV:

I was high on the thought of wondering where the _hell_ Ian was taking me. I couldn't bite back my smile. Maybe dinner? No, it was too late... Movie? Maybe... But my wondering thoughts of sububran dates were soon distinguisahed when we seemed to be driving futher and futher away from civilization. My elbow was propped on the door by the car window as I watched the sky above, it was glittering with stars. It soon got hot in the car as the hot dfay's air lingered on throughout the night, and huffed. I'd gone to all the effort of getting dressed up all nice and here we were in the middle of nowhere. This road seemed to be going on endlessly, and it reminded me of when we all first played Slender... Anthony...

BUMP

My thoughts were shattered when Ian turned the dark blue subura steed over a large rock and swore on contact.

"I hope that hasn't bust my _fricking_ tyre." he snarled through gritted teeth and continued down this sloping limestone road. It was like a total different place, some lazy willows breezed over the car roof dreamily, and the stars seemed to be shining brighter. Wild flowers grew along the hedges and I scoffed, what was he planning to do? Kill me and dump my body in this beautiful night garden. Slowly, the car drew to a stop and I pulled my weight slowly from the door and turned to face Ian, expecting to see a physco killer smile, but instead he smiled softly, his eyes glitterng like the stars above.

"Come on." he called softly, and opened the car door and got out. I shook my head in disbeleif, my heels... My dress!?

"Ian, what are you doing? This is _not_ like you." I called to him, stumbling out of the car myself and then wobbling down the slope after him and into the darkness. God knows where my feet where but I couldn't see them beneath me. I was afraid of falling and dieing, all because Ian was being strangely more _dreamily_ romantic than funny romantic. It was a strange transformation.

"Over here." I heard him whisper, and I outstretched my arms in hope of finding him. It felt like I was wondering aimlessly through the darkness and I would never find him... It was all going to be a cruel trick and I'd be left torn like the last time, broken hearted and confused... My heart leapt into my mouth as a reed tangled around my heel and yanked my foot out of place, I then found myself falling, afraid of the agony that I would soon encounter, before I felt a pair of strong arms scoop me up. "Watch out, Val!" he cried, laughing, and took my hand supportivley as we dissapeared behind some reeds.

3rd Person:

Through the curtains of reeds, lied a different world. Valentina had only ever grown to know the surburban Sacramento with the dusty roads and busy city, not this place. A lone, slightly fairytale looking streetlight lit just by the edge of a lake, the waters rippling. Valentina gazed around herself, this place was like magic, a fairytale come true.

"Do you like it here?" Ian asked her softly, as she nodded. "I used to bring LOADS of girls here." he then followed up, as Valentina gave him a sharp elbow in the side playfully, causing him to yelp. He then sat down on the grassy slope that banked by the sandy lake shore, and Valentina sat next to him, awestruck.

"But really Ian, this place... It's beautiful." Valentina gasped, unable to keep her eyes from swivelling around, trying not to find herself lost in a different world.

"Well then you're worthy to be here." he laughed nervously, and Valentina turned to face him, her hollywood curls clasped at her face. She looked intentivley into his features, and took in all of the lovely and sweet and _mature _things he had said. He'd grown up from being a man stuck being a boy, more into a man than he was before, and Valentina found that's what she found really attractive since she'd came back.

"You've changed a lot, Ian. It's really sweet." she said softly, and she felt him squeeze on her hand.

"Well, the shit day four years ago taught me to grow up a little." he replied back to her, and then took a moment to exhale whilst gazing endlessly into her sapphire eyes. "I brought you here to show you how much you mean to me." he exclaimed with a slight lust and passion layering on his tone, and Valentina couldn;t help but find herself blushing.

"I know it already. You don't have to take me places at Midnight." she giggled, and she then lay back on the soft grass and crossed one leg over the other, her hand linked with Ian's. he took a moment to pause and then laid down himself, and there was a beautiful moment of pure fairy tale, before he rolled over on his side and stared at her. Valentina felt his gaze on her and then laughed self conciously before rolling over to face him, and they reluctantly had to break their hands.

"Remember that day when I told you I would have you alone and to myself?" he asked her as valentina nodded, so could remember it all to clearly. She had asked him to zip her dress up and then they kissed, and to top it all off she sloshed coke all over his t-shirt.

"Yup." she answered simply, not truthfully summing up all of the the flurrying thoughts within her head.

"Today's that day." he said with a gleeful ring in his voice, that sent happiness to all reaches within Valentina. She was finally plesing herself and Ian without hurting Anthony... No, the thought of his was ruining this moment, and she didn't want it to be ruined. A moment later she felt her whole weight being lifted from the ground and then she was found herself sitting on Ian, his hands held hers and his knees acted like the back of a chair. Her gleeful giggles seemed to light the place up a little more for him, it was all complete now. Valentina then smirked one sidely and forced her weight backwards, as he put his knees down obediently and then she stretched her legs backwards so they were parralell to his, and then sent her front half down, resting on him. He was now more of a sun lounger than a chair.

"Is that close enough?" he laughed, his hands slipping up to her wasit and then smoothing in and out of her curves. Valentina leaned her head in close to him.

"Closer." she whispered back to him, and then crushed her lips onto his. Her hands searched for his face as her eyes were shut tight, holding onto the magic feeling. She could feel the grip on her waist tightening as the kiss deepend, it became faster and heated. The both of them seemed to be forgetting they _were_ infact by a lake in Sacramento, not a fairytale clearing in some Dragon Book. Valentina broke the kiss and made her neck available, almost instructing him where to place the kisses.

Ian's POV:

My dreams were coming true. Valentina was _ontop_ of me, I was kissing her neck. She smelt so beautiful, like sweet apples and vanilla, and at each kiss on her neck I recieved a generous waft of the beautiful scent. She then pulled up again and longingly looked into my eyes, it looked like a picture from my view. The moon was glowing behind her, bright and white, and it flashed luminously on her dark raven black hair, and almost silhouetted her. I wanted for us to committ to each other _again_. But this time, it wouldn't be because Valentina feels she has to. It would be because she wanted to. It seemes she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Car?" she asked breathlessly, pfft. I already whipped my keys out and unlocked it. I bet my car was terrified, it was going to experience something a little different than just driving.

3rd Person:

When the car make a firm click to signal it was open, Valentina ripped open the door to the back seats and then slid herself backwards across the material, moments later, Ian crawled in at the other end and then shut the door with a firm click and then crept above her. Neither of them wanted to say anything that was going to ruin this perfect moment. valentina was at in the corner of the seats, her legs laid out diagonally and rested on the top of the container that the CD's were in. This gave a good sized gap for Ian to squash himself into.

"Here we are... Again." he laughed, and placed his hand on valentina's cheek and gently traced a thumb over her cheek bone. She smiled sweetly enough, both of them barely able to make out any definable features in the shadows of the car.

"This time it'll be more meaningful." Valentina said with a correcting tone and she leant forwards to were she guessed his lips were, and when she found them she secured herself by leaning futher in towards him slightly, her back lifted off of the car door and she felt his arms slide around her back and secure themselves there. The kiss quickened once more and she felt one of his hands wander onto her lower leg and skim over the soft, tanned skin up to her thigh, sliding under the light material of the High Low Hem dress. He kept his hand there as they continued to kiss, and Valentina found herself sliding futher down to a lieing position, and he was soon just above her. _Here it is..._ She thought with a slight anxiety within herself, she hadn't made love to anyone in _four_ years, that felt like she had averted back to virginity, espcially as she had been alone for four years (That's better than sleeping around like some whore though.)

"Are you alright... with this?" Ian asked her, drawing bacdk from the kiss with concern in his tone. It was clear he could sense her losing passion through her worries. "If you're not ready, we can wait." he said kindly, as Valentina felt a flicker of happiness go off within her. No, she wanted to do this, and she felt bad if she dismissed his _urges _any longer.

"No, no, I'm just a little bit nervous incase I get it wrong." she ghiggled nervously, and her eyes drifted from his momentarily, she had this embarrassing thought of him instructing her of where to move and how to do everything.

"You won't get it wrong. " he laughed, obviously he had thought of something clever to follow it up. "You will never forget, it's like _riding a bike_." he said with a certain sexual stress in his voice that caused Valentina to blush madly before laughing uneasily. With the honesty of _I'm ready_ in her eyes, and it emmulated from her aura, Ian pressed himself against body, which was laying down nervously in the back seat. Valentina gasped lightly on the first contact, this feeling whihc used to be familiar now felt so alien. It was strange and unpleasant at first, but then, she began to feel her emotions collect and become something memorably plesant. A soft moan escaped Ian's lip as he scuffed over her skin now and again, and Valentina latched her hand onto his back. She didn't remember acting like a starfish last time, but all the same it felt good to have the feeling back once again.

Valentina's POV:

I glowed giddily all the way back home, unable to control my extreme blushing. We rolled up outside of the house in the pitch black.

"Good night Val," he said sedutviely to me, a shine in his eyes. I gently kissed Ian's lips and then broke away, opening the car door and stepping outside. The temperature had dropped quite a bit since I first stepped out, and my bare legs were chilled to the bone. I quickly huddled myself to the front door befre Ian drove off, the bright and blazing eyes of the front headlights as they drove off into the distance. I smiled lightly before whisking myself through the front door, and then closed it gently behind myself in hope of not waking anyone-

"Mummy?" I heard a weak and newly wakened voice croak in the darkness behind me as I gasped and turned to see Zelda in her small Piglet onsie, and she was rubbing her eyes. "Mummy... Mummy, where were you? I needed you I was having a nightmare." she mumbled lightly, and almost broke into tears. I quickly rushed over to her to stop her from crying.

"Don't you worry, Z. I'm not leaving again I promise."

"I thought I wasn't going to have a daddy _or_ a mummy." she wailed lightly and I then held her close. It was then I knew it couldn't act like I was 18 anymore, I had a little girl for gods sake. I needed to give her what she needed most, to be there for her. That night had been _amazing_, and I would give anything to relive it, but I knew now was the time to grow up just that little bit more.


	7. Chapter 7

A Few Weeks Later ~

Valentina's POV:

"_So, you're not coming back?"_ Dad's barely audiable voice buzzed through the phone as I bit my lip and nodded quickly, before realising he couldn't see me nodding through the phone...

"Yeah, things have been working out here." I began with a sigh, and then I had to explain the whole Ian ordeal to him. It was bad enough with my Mum, but with dad it was different. He was a little bit more protective over me than she was, and he didn't want me getting hurt, and since Anthony; Dad seemed to think _everyone_ was out to hurt me. Even thought most of the time it was me hurting others...

"_God Val, ar you sure about this?_" he asked with a sigh, and the air from his sigh blew with a horrible noise down the speaker of the phone as I winced slightly.

"I'm certain Dad, you don't need to worry." I soothed him with a reassuring voice as if I was calming Zelda down after a tantrum or something. The phone went quiet and I bet he was doing what he diud when he got a stressful call at work, when he placed his finger and his thumb splayed a little over his brow and he smoothed them apart.

"_Alright then Val. But I swear to God, if you mess about again I'm not coming to get you from the Airport again."_ he said in a cautionary tone, but then laughed none the less. I smiled to myself and felt a warm glow within myself, like something was actually going right for once.

"Dad... I love you." I murmured quickly, and he luahged lightly down the phone. I pictured his expression, the laughter wrinkes that split down the sides of his eyes and his wide smile.

"_Love you too, Ice Queen."_ he said, and then made a small kissing noise quickly. "_Give my love to Princess Zelda."_ he added before we said goodbye and I put the phone down. I then flopped down on the couch after I had been circling the coffee table like it was Mario Kart. Sometimes it hurt to phone Dad, it was like another world out here. Another world with dangerous colours of bold reds and vivids greens and lucid blues, not at all like the usual cement grey of England.

"How's your dad?" Mum asked, as she came into the living room with two mugs of tea in her hand. I gratefully took one from her as she offered and took a sip.

"He's fine." I said with a newly cleared voice as the hot, sweet, milky tea ran down my throat. Mum smiled wanly, and then crossed one leg over the other elegantly, her eyes locked onto me as she drank her own tea.

"How was he with the Ian situation?" she questioned. Even the way Mum said his name almost made it sound like I should be shamed for being with him. I squirmed lightly in my chair under the invisible pressure that was being forced upon my shoulders.

"He was a little like you, but then he seemed to warm up to the idea." I lied, he didn't really seem to _warm_ at all, it was more a luke warm kind feeling I think. Mum nodded slowly, as she was taking it all in. I smiled lightly and pulled my phone out of my pocket, and saw there was one unread text. I must;ve ignored the text sound while I was on the home phone to dad. I raised a brow slightly and then opened up the message and began to read.

Anthony's POV:

Kalel was working around me like normal, messing around with food and stuff. and I was just sat in the middle of the kitchen at the breakfast bar like some statue boyfriend. She moved around me a few times, as she went to and fro from the fridge with armfuls of ingredients. It was only after she looked me in the eyes a couple of times she noticed I wasn't really ok.

"Anthony, what's up?" she asked, and then placed down the stuff and came and leant on the breakfast bar, her beautiful blue eyes looking into mine. I wanted to tell her why, but I hated bringing up anything to do with my past.

"It's just... I'm worried about divorcing Valentina." I spoke with a soft and caring voice as Kalel raised her brows and then readjusted her stance, her elbows still proppred on the countertop.

"Why?" she asked, and I blinked to her with glassy eyes.

"What if she stops me seeing Zelda?" I asked with tears brimming in my eyes. I felt bad for Zelda, in the supermarket when I'd seen her... Her eyes, they looked so hopeful and yearning, longing for a Dad. I'd missed out on those precious times with her, her first birthday, her first trip to the zoo... Her first day at school.

"Don't be stupid, Anthony." Kalel reassured, her hands grsping mine as she gently ran her thumbs over the tops of my hands. "If the girl has any sense of humanity she won't hesitate to let you see Zelda. I know it." Kalel said. Her eyes were sparkling with a powerful will that I couldn't help but trust her. I gave her a half hearted smile to show her I was _okay_ now, and then she returned the same smile and turned back to start chopping some stuff for dinner.

Valentina's POV:

_Call me x _The message read as I hauled myself back off the couch and began to walk towards the front end of the hall that openly tail ended from the living room, and I obeyed the text and rang Ian, my Mum craning her neck around to see me like some kind of owl bred with a meerkat.

"_Hi, finally, I sent you that text like, fricking ages ago._" Ian mumbled down the phone to me as I sighed, getting real tiered of the whinney bitch shit.

"Shut up complaining, rem." I mocked playfully and then got a strand of my loose hair and hung it over my top lip like a long black moustache, my typical boredem antics of being on the phone. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, and I felt Mum's gazing in on me futher.

"_Seeing as we've known each other best part of five years-"_

"Best part of those four years were spent apart, but go on." I corrected, pacing back and fourth with my blue eyed gaze locked onto my socks as they scuffed the hall's wooden floor, left, right, left...

"_How would you feel about moving in with me?"_ he asked me with such a sweetness in his voice that made me pause in the hall, and I could see my Mum out of the corner of eye and she was sat bolt upright.

"Move in?" I said, barely able to force it out of my throat. Oh my god, MOVING IN! I felt really excited, this really was a new start!

"Oh, god. Yes, of course!" I cried excitedly down the phone, giggling between breathes. California had brought me pleasure, truth, anguish and pain, but I guess that was part of life. California was _my _life, where I belonged.

"Really? That's great! I thought you would wanna leave it a while, just to make sure you're really... In love with me." I felt a sharp pang through the joy then, oh poor Ian. A part of him was still in disbeleif that all of this time he had gotten what he wanted the most.

"Of course I'm in love with you, I don't think I've ever been happier in my life." I said truthfully, smiling to myself as I went and sat back down in the living room, my eyes dangerous deciding to lok at Mum who was looking kind of bewildered.

"_You don't know how many nights I've dreamt you saying that me_," he said kind of airily at first, then laughed it off. "_So, when would be a good day for you?" _he asked me, I bit my lip and thought through my agenda. Tomorrow was Monday, and I had to go and see a school to enroll Zelda in, which was coincidently set around 5 minutes from Ian's. I think my life is subconciously rolling out a red carpet of destiny for me each day.

"How is Tuesday?" I asked, and my Mum's eyes widened. Obviously Tuesday seemed a little hurried for us to get all the stuff packed up in her opinion, but then I saw her expression soften as she remembered we packed up my stuff in under an hour when I first moved in with Anthony.

"_Martes es perfecto, mi amor." _he spoke with rolling r's to me as I sighed, he was probably the only guy in the history of men to put their forreign language skills from school into practice.

"I'll see you then." I giggled to him, a new flower of excitement and optimism blooming inside me. I was about to put the phone down when he began to speak again.

"Hey, do you want me to come with you and Z tomorrow?" he asked, and I paused. I would love him to come with me, and I envisaged it all then. I wouldn't get such a look of disgust at the fact I was a single Mum, I could picture him asking a _load _of unessacary questions whilst Zelda beamed up at him with celestial eyes.

"I would love you too!" I replied back earnestly, as he chuckled at my childlike anticipation.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at...?"

"9am. I've got the tour thingy booked for half past." I exclaimed, my free hand cupping my elbow as I rubbed it, another action I did when I was thinking.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Love you." I returned the same phrase and then put the phone down and did that releiving sigh, hoping it would close up my Mum's lingering questions. That would be magical.

"You're moving in with him? _Already?_" she exclaimed in disbeleif, and then looked into her tea. I raised my brows to her, and the fact she wasn't willing to make eye contact with me shows how strong she was on her point. Ha, not.

"Mum, I've known him _forever._ Besides, now if a perfect time for me to move in, I can finally start building a life." I said airily, and smiled up at the cieling, tomorrow was going to be so cute.

"This time, try not to knock it down." she said with a slight spite in her voice that sent my head snapping down to meet her gaze. Oh, she was one to act like a preacher of rights.

"Ooh sorry, Jeremy Kyle, I didn't know your life was goddamn perfect?" I said back with a venemous tinge to my voice, and her eyes sparkled with an envious flare I'd never seen before.

"Sorry? What are you saying?" she coiled back, reeling like a snake about to strike at any moment.

"Don. Do you remember him?" I snapped with such a proud malice in my tone, that after I'd spoken I had to take a guilty reflection on how horrible I'd sounded. I sighed lightly, seeing a glint of hurt was over her. "Sorry." I mumbled regretfully, as Mum placed her mug down on the table.

"No, no I'm sorry. I started it, Val." she said with a bitter and upset tone as she brought her glassy eyes to meet mine. "I'm just a little... Envious that everyone's lives around me are perfect and here I am still tattered and alone."

"You're not alone." I corrected, and bounced over to the other couch like I was seven and cuddled up beside her. "I will never let you be alone, Mum." I whispered up to her, my back leant upagainst her side as she draped one hand over my shoulder and I took it. I used to do it all the time when I was little, but usually Dad was on the otherside of me, smiling at the both of us. I sighed finally, and took a moment to remember when they were last together, like, in the same room. My wedding, to Anthony. They were chat, chat, chatting away like they'd just met, and Mum looked happy again, and so did Dad.

"Have you thought about Dad?" I asked her, and then looked up at her, and her face remained nuetral, but she was in thought.

"What about Dad?" she exclaimed finally, after the moment of silence. I quickly averted to threading a piece of my hair forwards and platting it.

"Well, do you still... like him?"

"I will always love your Dad in some form, Val. It's just we don't get on more than the way we do." she said to me, and I smiled. "But the thought of what used to be never leaves me." That in itself told me she secrelty wanted the life she used to live back again. She wanted Dad.

The Next Day~

Valentina's POV:

"Mummy where are my shoes!?" Zelda whinned from upstairs, obviously searching around the room as I rushed over to the shoe stop in the hall and pulled the pair in questions out from the back of the little cupboard.

"Zelda! Zelda, they're here!" I cried, and then heard a thundering of footsteps that sounded more like they belonged to a heard of wilderbeasts than a four year old girl. She quickly plonked herself down the floor and rushed herself into the shoes, hr tounge sticking out as she ripped the velcrow back and fourth on the shoe, desperatley trying to line them up exactly like I did within seconds. In the end, it became to bloody painful to watch, so I got down to her level in my beige and black zebra print platsuit and black roman gladiator sandals. "Come on sweetie, Ian's gonna be here in a second and I don't want to be hanging around with shoes." I said hurriedly, as I quickly secured the velcrow. Right on queue, I could hear that familiar purring engine pull up outside the house and I helped Zelda off the hall floor.

"Alright Mum I'll see you in a bit." I called across the hall, waiting for her voice to call back from the unknown destination in the house.

"Okay love, bye!" Mum's voice echoed from upstairs, as I smiled to myself and pulled the door open and it revealed the world outside. It was one of those fresh mornings were all of the colours look like they've been brightened up a little, and the sun shone with an upped contrast and blinding rays that forced me to pull my RayBan's from my tasseled shoulder bag. Myself and Zelda then made a prompt rush to the car, and I quickly secured her up in the back with her seatbelt and then got in the front, taking a moment to sigh.

"Hihi Ian!" Zelda cried from the back in excitement, as Ian turned back quickly and gave her smile.

"Hello there, Princess Zelda. Are you excited to see your new school?" he asked her, as Zelda nodded eagerly back, her eyes wide with excitement. We then set off towards the school, and Zelda was sat in the back singing along to one of those really annoying yet catchy songs, like Call Me Maybe, and she knew all of the bloody words.

"Isn't that a bit fleshy for a school, Val?" Ian asked me with a sneer, looking at my playsuit as I raised my brow. He made it sound like I was just wearing a dish cloth like Lady Gaga or something.

"Ha, I'm using it for my powers of persuasion on the _male_ principal." I smirked, with made his smile fade a little.

"Oh." he said at first rather bluntly which made me laugh. "He better know where he stands." he said with no ounce of humour in his voice that worried me a little.

"Ian, Ian, you know I was only joking?" I said with a slight squeak in my voice.

"Yeah, but everywhere I've ever taken you the past few weeks guys everwhere have been _looking_ at you, whistling and shit-" he quickly flashed a glance back at Zelda who obviously hadn't heard him swear as she was too engrossed in her a little song. "I don't like them doing that, they have no damn respect for you." I could see he was getting really angry about it and quickly reached up and touched his cheek, offering him one of my most sweet smiles.

"Don't worry about them. They can't do anything, I ca look after myself."

"It's not that... I'm worried about losing you." he whimpered lightly, and I averted my gaze away quickly to stop myself from crying. After all of this time he was still in this bitter mindset of he could never really have what he wanted because he was afraid it would all go to shit.

"I will _never, EVER _leave you. Stop telling yourself this isn't real, it is real." I reassured him, my hand resting on his cheek. He couldn;t turn to face me as he was driving, but his jaw was shifting in rage at the thought of those dumb sex driven neandrathal men. "I love you, how many times do I have to tell you before it sinks in?" I laughed, trying to turn it into a joke.

"You can say it for the rest of time, I don't think it will ever fully sink in, I'm in awe at having you everday." he smiled then, joining in on my "turning it into a joke" thing.

Moments later, we arrived at the school.

"This place is pretty, Mummy." Zelda called, clutched onto my hand, looking around herself in wonder. On the oither side of me, holding my other hand, was Ian.

"Well, that's always a good start." he chuckled, as the three of us strolled across the car park. The school, admittedly, did look cute. I could see a little through the windows, and the kids were all cutting and sticking in the little classes, and in the older classes they were hard at work with math. We were then submergd through the reception, and I could already smell that smell of printers, sweet perfume and pencils. I remember when I was the sad kid at school, the quiet one who just kept to herself, and I briefly remembered the _bitch_ receptionists. I tried not to go back to those thoughts, but when I saw one walk past I could see her navy blue jacket and chiffon blouse, in stupid shiny heels and tarty red lipstick that I scoffed to myself.

"Miss Hedges?" A tall man called as he came from a little private corridor that obviously led to his office.

"Oh, yes, hello." I said in my politest voice, as I smirked to me. In a half welcoming half seductive way, and I could feel the tension building up on the right side of me, where Ian was stood. I quickly sqouze his hands hoping to trigger the words I had said to him earlier, and it seemed to work, as he calmed quickly. The principal then looked down to Zelda who meekly looked away, blushing.

"You must be Zelda." he said in a kind, soft voice as she tried to go around the back of me, but I coaxed her forwards.

"Yes." she bleeted like a little timid lamb, and the principal then looked to me and Ian.

"I think that's a really special and unique name you chose there," he began with, and I got confused with how to feel. Sometimes people would say that to me when they were subliminally taking the piss out of her name or they really adored it. "I used to play The Legend of Zelda on N64 when I was a kid." he then sighed in reminisance ((Not sure if that is a word but I _like_ it ;) )) It was definatley a possibility that he played Zelda, as he was only a young Principal, about the same age as Ian and myself, and I was expecting the guy to be like, sixty. "Shall we?" he said finally, and we all nodded and then began our trip around the school.

...

"These are our fifth graders doing a bit of Art," he said again, and gestured to the kids all painting, Zelda madly waving at them all as she had been doing in every other class. Out of the corner of my eye as we turned to leave that room, I could see Ian checking his phone again. It was quite apparent he'd quickly gotten bored and kept hoping he had an excuse to have a new message five seconds. I heard him sigh faintly as his phone had no new messages and he slipped it back into his pocket. "That's it all really, Miss Hedges." he said with a light sigh, and then clapped his hands together once. "Any questions?" he asked, as Zelda stepped forwards like a little business woman, and I tensed. God knows what the kid was gonna say...

"I don't have a question Mr Sir, but I have a r-r-request." she stuttered cutely, trying to get the word out as the principal got down to her level and smiled to her.

"Go on then Zelda." he said kindly, as she looked up at myself and Ian momentarily and then turned back.

"Can you tell all of the other peoples that I have a Daddy."

"Oh, okay?" he laughed unsurely, as Zelda nodded along with a smile, acting like she was mature; like all kids did.

"Ian's my Daddy. Aren't you Ian?" she asked hopefully. Oh. It was clear she must've forgotten the day in the Supermarket when I told her Ian wasn't her Dad. And... This sounds stupidly crazy, and I know I didn't want this to ever happen before that moment but... For a second this thought I had told me that Ian could be her dad. Anthony didn;t have to be there, he didn;t even have to see her. I could say Ian was her dad and then just tell Anthony not to bother, I'm sure he wouldn't mind... He was probably to engrossed in that "Kalel" girl anyway... Yes, I could see it now. My dream family all matched up _biologically_..._BIOLOGICALLY. _Ian _could_ be her Dad if we all told ourselves he was. He would be. Ian went to speak, his eyes were kind of shaped sorrowfully, as if to decline her, but I quickly silenced him.

"Yeah Z, he is your Daddy." and Zelda began to giggle madly with a joy, and I quickly took a glance at Ian who looked thrilled and awe struck, but he quickly just smiled.

"Well that's really lovely Zelda." The principal cooed to her as she folded her arms in triumph.

"I'll show Honey." she added proudly, the gaze of the principal shifting to confusion before I shrugged it off. He then showed us the exit and kindly said we could start Zelda on Wednesday, and we then left.

3rd Person:

It was around midday when they all left, and Zelda was kicking her legs giddily against her seat in the back. Humming loudly along with the radi and she couldn't hear a thing like some partially deaf person.

"Why did you say I was her Dad?" Ian murmured in a low tone to Valentina as she turned to look at him with a smile.

"You are." she replied, and confused him.

"_No._ She's Anthony's. Look, it's written all over her face." he said literally, and then took a moment to look over her definitive features. Big okay bronw eyes, dark curly locks of bronw, and a cute little button nose.

"No, what I mean is, you are, because you can be," Val began, and took her RayBan's off to give him her full attention. "You're going to be there for her forever, Ian. Because I'm with you forever, and we're going to have those magic little families like... The family in Lady and The tramp-"

"The Darlings?" he replied like he was in some Disney Trivia as Valentina nodded along eagerly.

"Yup. Can't you it? It's gonna be perfect."

"Just _perfect._" he added, and when the reached the next stoplight he couldn't help but lean over and give her a firm kiss on the lips, which immediantly tore Zelda from her Fantasy singing world.

"_Ew,_ Mummy, Daddy, that's _gross._" she whinned, and Ian and Valentina laughed.

"Sorry Zelda." Ian apologized quickly. "But it'll be you and Link one day." he amused himself quickly and then laughed as the car drew away with the rest of the traffic at the green light.

"Oh, what so her boyfriend has to be called Link?" Valentina laghed, as Ian nodded with raised brows.

"Yeah, totally," he began, and then turned to face her. "Only kidding, if she get's a boyfriend he will be losing his balls before he goes anywhere near my girl." he said with a sweet smile to contrast the terrifying claim of protection. Valentina giggled quickly and then absorbed it, _My Girl._ It warmed her up like a hot chocolate on a cold winter's night, she loved her life so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I should really research up on stuff, but yeah... I don't know what you do in a divroce situation with papers and stuff and this **_**is **_**a fanfic so I'm just gonna make all of the procedure up xD So no flaming me for not knowing because this is a made up divorce thing... Enjoy xD**

Nina's POV:

I quickly ran the iron over the fianl piece of washing which was Zelda's little white dress, and I then proceeded to place it on a hanger and hang that from the doorframe. It was finally all done and I had a great sense of releif wash over me. I could now sit down and relax for a while.

I made myself a cup of tea and then sat down to enjoy repeated episodes of Maury, and think about how bloody staged it was. The letterbox rattled wildly moments later, and I turned sharply, as if there was going to be some large cat there to devour me. But it was a single beige envelope, the slight eerieness of having only one letter today un-nerved me, so I gently put down my mug and stepped cautiously away from the sofa and towards the door. When I approached it I could closesly see the name : _Valentina Padilla_ etched it beautiful, elongated black ink across the front. It saddned me to think technically, in the eyes of the lord, she was still Anthony's wife, and all of this time since the day they broke up she had gone back to her maiden name. my fingers then went to slip under the envelope fold to open it- No! This was addressed to my daughter, and it was for her eyes only...

3rd Person:

The metallic blue subarua finished it's course up the curb of the house, Valentina's eyes leaving the window and turning to face Ian.

"I shall see you tomorrow then." she said with a certain tone and a smile as he nodded to her.

"How does 1 suit you?"

"It suits me great." she replied, and placed a quick kiss on his lips to elude Zelda's whining. She then bounced out of the car in her playsuit like an over excited kid and made her way around to back and quickly unbuckled Zelda who was smiling.

"Bye Daddy!" she called, and waved her hand eagerly to Ian who waved back with a smile. Valentina winced slightly at Zelda, she felt slightly evil that she had said that before... Shje just hoped that she wouldn't find out the truth.

"Hi mum!" Valentina called, as she shut the door behind herself and Zelda as they made thier way through the hall. Nina was leant on the brekfast bar, the biege envelope present to her. The fact it was all set out like an interregation scene un-nerved Valentina. She didn't like the aura produced by her silent mother. "Zelda, how about you go upstairs and play for a bit?" she asked with a undermasking of _you need to leave_ as Zelda meekly made her way up the stairs.

"Please open this Val, it doesn't look good." Nina called as Valentina came up beside her. Her eyes fell upon the envelope. _Valentina Padilla_. It ached her slightly but none the less she gently prised it open and pulled out a professional document. She read on, Nina reading over her shoulder... Access, grants, wishes... Anthony. Divorce.

"Aw shit." Valentina snapped, and slammed the paper down slightly. She wanted to be the one to divorce him. Nina, however, was still reading, and she read futher on than Valentina did...

"Val, look down here," Nina began, recapturing her daughter's attention. "Anthony wants to see Zelda atleast 4 days a week."

"No." Valentina answered bleakly, as Nina gasped.

"But Val! He's her dad!" she shouted as Valentina hissed at her to be quiet. Nina grimaced slightly at how snappy Valentina was about the situation.

"No, he's not her Dad in my eyes. He's been nowhere near her for four years, and frankly... In my opinion, Ian is her Dad now." the end of Valentina's setence was a bit weaker than the rest, as she knew it would enrage Nina.

"Val! How could you!? _Ian is not her dad!_" she hissed, complying with Valentina. She lean't futher on the breakfast bar and then took a look up to Nina, her RayBan's resting softly on the top of her dark, lusturous hair.

"I told Zelda today, that he was. So he is." she snapped back with a venemous tone, and Nina mock smiled, keeping in the anger inside.

"You think you're doing right, Val, but you're not. She will find out one day, and you'll _lose_ her..." she cautioned, fear in her voice. "Please, do what's right for Zelda." she begged, but Valentina showed no signs of changing her mind.

"He's was never there, and he's not slithering in now to destory my perfect family. He's never allowed to see her; _ever._" she snarled, turning away with the paper in hand, she quickly snatchd up a pen before going up the stairs and used the wall as a surface, she crossed out all of the boxes for the access grants, and signed her name for the date in court when they would be divorced, the person divorcing them would just have to bring these issues up and she would deal with them as they came. She then quickly found herself a new envelope, and sent addressed it to the address signified in the letter.

The next Day:

Valentina's POV:

I woke up pissed. Extremly pissed. I boxed up stuff; still pissed. I got Zelda dressed, pissed as hell. I couldn't drop my anger, I was so angry at my mum for being so blind, did she think I could carry pon without my perfect family? I was not ruining my childhood dream of a perfect family, Mummy, Daddy and Baby. That's how it was staying.

"Mummy?" Zelda asked nervously as I piled up the last box, my hair messily tied up in a bun, wearing my old leggins and a long off shoulder wolf t-shirt.

"What." I snapped viciously, and I could see her tremblign in the way she did when she was upset. I was horrible... I softened, I didn't mean to upset her... "Sorry baby, I'm just a little bit stressed."

"I can go away Mummy." she sniffled, tears streaming down her cheeks as I got down to her level and smeared the tears away with my thumb.

"Where?" I laughed half heartedly, as Zelda looked around for an answer before she looked back at me.

"With Grandad, a-and Lisa can make me tea-"

"Z, you don't drink tea." I ryhmed, which she picked up on and laughed childishily.

"But... But then instead Chris can play.. So- sol... Solibear with me." she stammered. I think the word she was looking for was Solitaire.

"Don't be silly, Mummy and Daddy love you very much, we wouldn't ever let you leave." I soothed, and Zelda sniffed back her final tears.

"Are we going soon?" she asked afterwards as I leant on the door. We were meant to be, but you could never really count on Ian much for time keeping.

A little while later, we were cruising down the road adajcent to my _new _street. I was still kind of angry, so I didn't speak much, which Ian obviously picked up on.

"Are you alright Val?" he asked me sweetly, and quickly placed his right hand on my leg. I juttered slightly and then nodded bleakly.

"Yeah..." I then turned to see Zelda, who was looking out of the window, not watching us. "_I got the divorce papers yesterday." _ I hissed to Ian who gasped lightly.

"_Really? What did it say?"_

"_Anthony wants to see Zelda 4 times a week._" I whsipered to him as he sat there, not much expression visible behind those dark glasses. "_Well, it ain't going to happen, I can guarantee. Your her dad in my eyes, so he can fuck right off!"_ I spat back, as Ian looked a little shocked.

"_Are you sure you wanna do that?" _He asked me with a hihg level of concern as I nodded with a defiance.

"_Positive. He's never been there for her before, so he's not just rocking up now and ruining our family._" The look on Ian's face seemed to close the conversation, serious confusion, but a little bit of happiness in the fact that I saw him as her dad. We then pulled up in the drive way as Zelda pulled away from the window and began clapping.

"New house! New house!" she rang like an alarm, and I raiused my brows to Ian before I slipped myself out of the car. I don't know if it was me, but the sun seemed a little brighter in this direction. myself and Ian sent Zelda inside as he helped me move the two boxes full of our clothes and a few other belongings into the house, and then we spent about half an hour unpacking all of the stuff. It was eay placing the stuff into my new room, as there was plently of space. It was slightly agonising to see that Ian hadn't really bothered to distribute stuff around the room to make it look fuller, I think he must've given up on everything just before he met me again.

I was carrying the box with Zelda stuff in it across the landing to the room which Ian had told me was Zelda's new room, and I pushed the door open to a beautiful white room. There was a large bay window with a seat that overlooked the back Garden, and a small wooden staircase up to almost a giant shelf, which we could easily turn into a little playing, or drawing area for Z. I was astounded, she even had a bloody double bed the lucky girl. Through my awe, I somehow managed to unpack all of her little clothes into the different cabinets, and the wardrobe. The window was partially open, and I could hear lushgter in the back garden. I was drawn over as I heard Zelda and Ian both laughing.

"Kermit! Kermit!" I heard her jeer, and I looked out of the window, and could faintly see a green blur and the grass shifting, it was obviously a frog. Zelda was copying it which it amused Ian, and the frog itself was amusing Zelda. They looked like a right paiur, sat there, pissing themselves just because of a frog. I could tell this life was going to be interesting.

3rd Person:

It was around 5pm in the house, and Valentina was searching through all of the cupboards. All of the ingreidnets and foods she needed for the dinner she was supposed to be making weren't in there.

"Ian!" she called with a slight annoyance inher tone as he came through the living room, across the hall into the open plan kitchen.

"Yup?" he answered, as Valentina turned and sighed.

"I was gonna make tacos' for dinner, but you don't have anything at _all. _We need to go to the shop." Valentina said,m as Ian nodded and picked up his car keys, and they then collected Zelda and headed for the shop.

The car slowed just outside of the small local shop, and Ian, Valentina and Zelda all stepped out and went inside the shop. Zelda was licking her lips at the thought of maybe a chocolate bar or a sweet if she was good? She then looked around and saw all of the Hershey's chocolate and smiled.

"Mummy, mummy please can I have a choccy bar?" she pleaded, as Valentina smiled and got down to her level quickly, Ian stopping as well.

"Alright baby, but only go down _this_ isle," Valentina instructed, and pointed down the isle at the side of her. "And come and find me and Daddy once you've picked which one, we'll be on the other side." she said in a calm and collected tone as Zelda nodded and skipped off down the isle, Ian helping Valentina back to a stand as she sighed lightly. "Let's go and get us some tacos'." she said with raised brows.

Valentinas POV:

"Taco shells... Taco shells..." Ian murmured to hiself as he looked over and over the shelves, getting down low and stretching up high.

"Keep searching, babe." I called softly, and sighed. Who knew that getting some ingredients would be as hard as it was?

"For fucks sake." he mumbled to himself with a slight snarl, and I sighed again. my eyes wandered across the shelves again, until my eyes fell upon a box of taco shells. I smirked and reached up with my free arm and got a box down, and then used the corner to tap Ian on the back. He turned around with a slight anger on his face before he saw what I was holding. "How-?" he called as I laughed, and then shrugged modestly.

"What can I say, I'm magical." i said with a smirk as he returned the smile, making me blush.

Anthony's POV:

I was with Kalel, watching our favourite show, our cat Buki splayed over the both of our laps. I was trying to focus on the amazing battle scene going on, but my mind kept wandering off to another place. I was worried sick that Valentina didn't get the papers, and without her part, I couldn't fully move on.

"Oh! Anthony, did you see that!?" Kalel said with a slight jault, and then a menacing laugh as one of our favourite cvharacters decapitated another soldier. I smiled half heartedly and stroked Buki back to sleep after she was rudely awakened.

"Are you ok?" she asked me, and live paused the TV as I felt a large amount of pressure force on my shoulders.

"No, I'm fine.. Just tiered-"

"You're worried about her niot getting, or, just dismissing the divorce papers, aren't you?" Kalel asked, her hands running down Buki's soft neck as she meowed softly.

"Kalel, I swear your psycic or something," I laughed lightly, trying to turn it into a joke, but Kalel only blinked at me. "Yeah..." I answered her gaze and she nodded softly, before gently coaxing Buki up as she leapt from the chair and gave us both a look of disugst. She then pulled herself onto my lap and straddled me, forcing her gaze into mine.

"Don't you worry about it," she soothed, her hands massaging on my shoulders as I felt myself go weak. She was so fricking beautiful... I wanted to please her, but I just felt too sad to give her any great amount of love. "She's a human, she'll understand that you're Zelda's dad and you need to see her."

"That's if she get's the papers-" I mumured darkly to myself as she quickly caught my cheek and turned my gaze towards hers.

"Hey! It's been sent by first class, she would've got them by now, I promise." she said confidently, and I could see the glimmer of truth in her eyes.

"Promise?" I repeated like a kid, as Kalel nodded and kissed me firmly on the lips.

"I promise."

3rd Person:

Valentina and Ian quickly evened out the amoutn of food carried between each other and then they made way for the relish and condements.

_"Aw, isn't she just the cutest?" _

"_Do you think she's lost? Are you lost, little girl?"_ Valentina heard two girls cooeing over the isle and she quickly dragged Ian to the end of isle with her, and then they looked down to Zelda's current isle. Stood there, observing her like she was a rare magical pony, were two, 17 or 18 year old girls. They were both fairly tanned, with big chests popping out of thier fuschia and aqua tops, thier big round, diamté shades sat on thier heads.

"Come on, you should come with us..." she coaxed, and Zelda went to take her hand, and that's when Ian rushed forwards down the isle and grabbed Zelda's other hands and quickly drew her back.

"She's with us." he said with a protectiveness, and the two girls looked at him and gasped. Valentina was stills stood at the other end of the isle, and she took a single step back.

"Lilly... Lilly, oh my god, Lilly-"

"Eva, Eva, Eva..." the other one whispered back as they desperatley clutched onto each other, and Zelda looked up in confusion, just like Ian. "Er, ahem... You're Ian Hecox right?" she said uneasily as he coughed lightly.

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" the girl named Lilly wailed and almost set herself into tears. "I have wanted to meet you since I was 12!"

"Me too!" Eva added, and they then stood next to each other and nearly cried.

"You're soooo sexy, please marry me?" Lilly desperatley asked, and Ian took a step back, unsure what to say. He hadn't met anyone who remembered him in four years.

"Hey!" the tiniest, little voice called from in the middle of all of them, and they all looked down to see Zelda. "Back off! He's my Daddy!" The girls then looked to one another and then looked back.

"What bitch did you marry?" Eva spat in an angry fangirl fashion.

"Watch your language around my daughter!" Ian snarled like a vicious wolf, and then the girls looked with narrowed eyes down at Zelda.

Valentina's POV:

The way thier brown eyes looked down on my little girl, with such resentment, at a four year old girl. My heart couldn't take it... I quickly raced down to meet Ian and Zelda and scooped my baby girl up andrested her on my hip, and she buried her head into my shoulder.

"It's Valentina! Anthony's _wife._" they snapped, and I looked to Ian with pleading eyes as he quickly put his hands over Zelda's ears. "You're a _slut_, good for nothing _whore._"

"Can't have one, gotta have the other ey?" The lilly girl added, with such an evil face tht I felt so targeted. "Ian isn't even her Dad, is he? You were pregnant with that kid on one of Anthony's vlogs-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, and the whole shop fell silent, the scream that ripped up my throat like a lion's roar was soon followed by a holwing woosh of wind as my hand recoiled and that smacked out, slapping the little cheeky slut across the face. Myself and Ian gasped when we realised what had really happened, and he quickly pulled out $20 and we ran to the cashier and threw it at her.

"Thanks, keep the change!" Ian called as we all rushed out and quickly drove away in the car.

"Mummy..."

"Ssh Zelda..." I soothed her, her little body looked so out of place in that big double bed.

"Those mean girls.." she mumbled, slowly drifiting into sleep.

"They won't be so mean anymore, Mummy sorted them out." I said triumphtnly, and at this point Zelda couldn't even manage a word, she just smiled. I stroked back her light, curly locks of hair and kissed her forehead. Today was a realisation, the world was truly an unpredicatble place. It's like you could just want to cross the road to go to your Nan's for a Sunday Roast, next thing you've been hit by a car and your holding onto your life... Just like we went into the shop wanting some ingredients, and I ended up slapping someone... I never want to make a spectacle of myself like that again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Alright guys, I'm going to put this up here and down at the bottom, but I'm thinking of stopping. There only ever seems to be two people reviewing, so if you are reading, please drop me a review this chapter so I know if you are still reading? It is really helpful, because when I don't feel like people are reading it doesn't make me want to write. Thanks!**

Valentina's POV:

I sighed lightly, as I carefully and quietly moved aside from Zelda's bed where she was now peacefully sleeping, and I tip toed out out of her room, making sure to leave the door semi open, as she liked it, before I crept into my room, fumbling around uselessly in the darkness. I felt the squishy, soft side of the mattress against the top of my leg, and I then quickly sat myself down in my place, dragging the soft duvet over myself.

"Is she alright now...?" Ian's soft voice whispered through the darkness, and I felt his arms secure around me.

"More or less, she was too damn tiered to even speak, bless her." I replied. I got this sensational warmth that washed over me, it was so lovely to have someone holding me, I felt safe and protected... Mind you, I couldn't really imagine Ian getting up to punch a burgular. It was like when Don broke into our house and Ian cowered beside me, whilst Anthony fought off Don.

"Do you think she'll be good enough to go in tomorrow?" he asked lightly, and I forced my eyes shut.

"She'll have to Ian, it's her first day." I exclaimed, and then snuggled my head down futher into my pillow. I really did love him, but now I just wanted him to shut up so I could go to sleep.

"Alright, if you think so-"

"I do." I said with a firm stubborn tone that sent him silent. I probably sounded like a bitch but atleast I got some sleep.

3rd Person ~

Valentina was quickly spreading Nutella over Zelda's sandwiches, her eyes still tiered from the shock early wake up.

"Z, have you got your backpack ready?" Valentina called from up the stairs, and of course there was no reply. Valentina sighed and placed each half of the sandwich into a little plastic bag and tucked it neatly inside of the My Little Pony lunchbox along with a load of other stuff. "Ian!" Valentina then called afterwards.

"What?" he shouted back to her from up the stairs, as Valentina snapped up the lunchbox and placed it on the side, awaiting the anticipated arrival of the backpack so she could put the lunchbox inside.

"Please check if Zelda's got her backpack ready?" Valentina asked, and took a moment to lean on the side. She was hoping every morning wasn't as hectic as this. A few seconds later, there was the almighty thndering of steps as Zelda gallobanted down the stairs, her backpack sitting comfortably on her back. "Good girl, Z." Valentina praised, and spun her around quickly and placed the lunchbox inside of the bag. The aura Zelda was producing was buzzing and ecstatic. Zelda had even almost exploded when Valentina told her that she didn't have to wear uniform. Valentina gently took Zelda's hand and began to walk towards the door, when Zelda began to whimper like a dog.

"Isn't Daddy coming with us?" Zelda cried, and Valentina felt a sorrow wash over her. "I want Daddy!" she wept, and it seems Zelda's tears had brought Ian to the top of the stairs to see what was going on. Valentina's eyes met his, and Zelda turned round to look at him too. "Daddy please come and drop me off, please, please Daddy, I won't go in if you aren't there, Daddy." she babbled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ian then made his way down, and Valentina stood up and took a single step back as he picked Zelda up and held her.

"I'm going to come with you, don't worry." he soothed, and Zelda nodded meekly, her eyes glassy now from the tears. "And I'll be there with Mummy when we come and pick you up too." and Zelda gently relaxed. "Come on then, let's go." he said, and gently placed her down next to Valentina, and the three of them set off out of the door.

Anthony's POV:

It was around 10, and I was getting ready to drop Kalel off at the mall to treat herself, when I got a call from my Lawyer.

"Good morning, Mr Padilla. We recieved conformation from Valentina." he said in the usual droll and tiered tone, like his whole life was a burden to him.

"So soon?" I asked anxiously, and then continued, new anxiousness gaining upon me. "What did she say?"

"I can't reveal much right now, Mr Padilla. You'll have to wait until you both go to the court on Friday." he exclaimed with an agonizingly painful tieredness in his voice that made me tiered even to listen.

_Anthony? Are you ready?_

I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear momentarily.

"Yeah, Kalel, just hold up a sec?" I shouted back, and as I placed the phone back to my ear all I could hear was his faint breathing that creeped me out a little. "I'm really sorry, but can I call you back-?"

"No need, Mr Padilla. Just remember your court session is on Friday at noon, I will be calling Mrs Padilla to inform her as well. Have a good day." the phone then bleeped as he ended it. I winced. Why did he have to call her _that? _Why not just Valentina... And the way he wished me a good day was more like he wanted me dead. I quickly slid the phone back in it's holder and paced into the hall, Kalel waiting patiently with her rose pink satchel and equally pink ruffled skirt with that cute white lacy vest top, her toffee brown hair clipped back with a pink ribbon.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked sweetly as I slid my aviators onto my head and took her hand, she accepted but then quickly turned her gaze quickly up to mine whilst we were walking out to the car.

"Oh, just the lawyer." I answered, and I wrenched the door open on my black Audi TT. Kalel got in at the passangers side and we sat down in unison, she buckled herself in before looking back up at me.

"What did he want?" she questioned me again. I slid the key into the ignition as the car rumbeled into startup and then transtitioned into a soft purr.

"Just to tell me Valentina had recieved _and _sent back her papers, and that my court session is on Friday at lunchtime." I answred her wholly, hoping that if I gave her enough details she didn'd have to question me futher.

"Oh." she answred simply, and my (not know to me) tensed arm relaxed as we reversed out of the drive and drove towards the mall. "I hope she turns up, and I hope she's given you the time you asked for, babe." Kalel said with such a cute faith that I turned to smile at her.

"Me too." I replied, and quickly paced one hand on her knee, and a smile shot over her face too.

Valentina's POV:

We pulled up outside Oak Waters Elementary, and Zelda was sat in the back, looking across the playground at all of the kids running around thier mum's legs. I quickly took a moment to glance over all of the _Moms'_. They all looked similar, tanned, blonde, bouncy, vibrant... bitchy. They reminded me too much of those overally protective fangirls we met in the store.

"Do you think any of them will know who you are?!" I asked with a frantic, partially aggressive tone as I turned back to face Ian quickly who looked alarmed.

"I don't know?" he replied with uncertanity, and then we both dismissed the issue and turned back to look at Z.

"You ready, baby girl?" I asked her, and she nodded with such a firm pride that couldn't be knocked down. We all got out at the same time, and all heads turned. Zelda, the new girl in the cute white wolf t-shirt and the epic my little Pny back pack, Ian, the sexy guy masked in the sleek black ray ban's rocking the grey brony t-shirt he had for four years, and me. The pale, black haired, out of context woman wearing a ruffled low collar blue floral top, tucked into a navy blue pencil skirt, wearing my best deep blue heels. Head were turning alright, we looked a little mis-matched and odd but we'd soon find our place. I decided to play it cool, play how _they_ played. I stood with an elegant poise beside two typical Mothers, who gave me a little look of distate.

"Hi," I beamed, turning to face them as Ian stood beside me, an expressionless face.

"Hey." they chirruped almost one after the other, smiling fakely, like a mask. I felt Zelda part from my hand as some kids her age beckoned her over and they all began chatting; well atleastmy little girl was settling in already. I quickly slipped my hand into Ian's, and he turned his head to face me, his face still showing no expression. But even through those sexy dark RayBan's I could read the bright, sparkling blue eyes that screamed:

_Bitch, getting real tiered of this fake shit._

The women both seemed to jerk into a motion when they saw me take his hand, and thier gazes flitted up to meet my shining eyes.

"How long gave you two been in California?" One asked, her teeth almost blinding me with thier whiteness in the Californian light. I blinked rapadily and tired to repair my vision.

"I did live here before, but I left.. Then I came back." I replied to them, and they nodded, and in time, they then looked to Ian who gave them a cute little smile before returning to his usual expression.

"I've lived here all of my life." he said to them. I saw them both looking him over intentivley, eyeing him up. An angry flare coursed over me, I had to show my female dominance. I moved in closer to him, and he could read my aura that he needed to show also that I was his, and he was mine, so he dropped my hand as I dropped his and he secured his hand around my waist, which soon sent thier hopes crashing down.

"Oh, how sweet." they mocked with such a fake mask that I mocked that with a laugh. I quickly turned my attention back to Zelda, and decided I didn't want to talk to these egotistical hoes anymore.

"Yeah, _anywho,"_ I said with a change of tone to signal the conversation was over. "We're going over here now, lovely to meet you." I said with a high pitched voice and I merely baredmy teeth in some attempt to fake smile, and they returned the same "smile" before I walked with Ian over to Zelda's little cluster.

"Wow, I wish you were that forwards with my in public with me normally." he joked, and I turned to face him, as we were getting closer to Zelda and her new friends.

"Oh, shut up. I kiss you and hug you in public, how much more public affection do you want? Sex on the store shelves?" I joked, and I laughed it off, but whe I turned to face him after a couple of seconds he was looking at me, his tounge sticking out in that paedo face he always used to pull. I giggled madly, before shutting myself up. "I wouldn't pull that face here, Ian, there's kids around." and right on queue, we met Zelda and her new friends.

"Hello Mummy, these are my new friends." Zelda beamed up at me, and a group of modest looking girls turned to face me. A soft skinned, little brunette with freckles looked up at me. "This is Jenner-Rose." Zelda said to me, seeing I was lookingat her. I smiled to "Jenner-Rose" and then looked at the next girl. A fairly tanned, almost olive skinned girl, her hair was a touseled mousy brown as she had dark brown, coconut eyes. "This is May." Zelda giggled, her new friends joining in, now picking up on the fact I was looking over all of them. I giggled along before I looked at the last girl. There was a strange familiarness I could see within her... But I couldn't pick where I'd seen some of her characteristics before? She had hazel eyes, and a mass of silky, shiny blonde hair, and little bowed lips and dimples, your perfect American girl. Sunkissed and sugar, as I called the little California Pretty girls. "And this is Malianna." Oh. An unusual, eccentric name to match. I smiled ot her lightly, trying to decifer who I knew who looked like her-

BRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

The bell rang out as Zelda quickly spun and threw herself at me.

"Mummy, I have to go. But pick me up, promise?" she babbled, and then pulled back as I kissed her head.

"Of course I'll pick you up, have a lovely day sweetie." I soothed, and she then leapt at Ian, and he quickly picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"You better be there too Daddy!" she giggled cheekily, as he held her tightly.

"Of course, Princess Z. Have fun today!" he exclaimed to Zelda, and then gently put her down as she ran with her new friends into the cloakroom. I stood back next to Ian and he put his arm around my shoulder and forecully dragged me closer to him.

"Aw, she's so damn cute." he cooed, and then kissed me cheek. "Just like her Mom."

"Shut up, you knob cookie." I cursed playfully as he shook his head in fake disgust.

"You can't go and suddenly decide you're going to put you're own twist on my phrase. It's dick biscuit, and it's staying as that." he said with a firm voice, but smile flickered on his face. We turned to leave the playground as I scoffed, my head going back slightly.

"Oh my god, I just remembered something hilarious-" I stuttered, laughing before I'd even told him. "Because I first heard dick biscuit in a Food Battle, I remebered your hair in 2008." and I then burst into futher fits of laughter, as Ian mocked being hurt- like, devastated.

"Bitch, my hair was fabulous." he said, flipping his hair ever so slightly now, but then quickly went to fix it so it sat it in natural bowl-iness, which I think is so cute.

"Aw, I'm joking. I think it was sexy."

"When am I not sexy?" he mocked, and I smirked back to him, taking his hand.

"Never." I said in a pretend, creepy sexual voice. "But I seriously do think you're current hair suits you best." I giggled, as he shook his head whilst fighting back the laughter.

"How the hell did we get from a conversation about dick biscuits to my hair?" he laughed, and I shrugged, not totally sure. "Right, anyway, I think we should go and buy a load of crap we don't need." he said with a overly happy voice and I nodded.

"Yeah- Not. But you could take us to the mall? I _really_ need that fucking epic PacMan t-shirt I saw." I said with a slight exasperating tone as I envisaged my "fuck yes" face walking down the street in a fricking PacMan t-shirt.

"Alright, Okay. I might look in the game store anyway, see what crap they've got in there." he laughed, and we passed the friendly green gates of the school and hopped into the Subaru, and then faced the ungodly task of trying to weave out of the shitty school traffic. I just wanted my t-shirt!

A few minutes later, once the car was parked, I was walking frantically, my hand clasped onto Ian's as he was pulled like a cart behind me.

"Come on!" I called to him like an impatient kid, and then he hung back even more purposefully. I whimpered in frustration then as he laughed, and then quickly caught up beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"I was kidding," he laughed, and I quickly batted his arm off my playfully and then continue to run up to the enterance of the mall like a crazy kid, Ian desperatley chasing after me.

3rd Person:

Kalel and Anthony's Car~

Kalel sat upright, as the car turned into the mall carpark, and she eyed up the enterance. The doors were mid "flapping" as they had obviously been pushed open, and she could faintly see two figures _running_ into the mall. She then turned to face Anthony, her rainbow curls tumbling flawlessly down her back.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" she asked, her hand waivering on the car door handle and Anthony shook his head with a smile.

"No, you go and buy what ever you want and surprise me later." he said with a light voice, and Kalel beamed to him like a happy kitten, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Anthony, I love you." she called to him, as she got out of the car, her pink satchel resting on her hip as she set off towards her favourite store.

Valentina's POV:

It was blissfully quiet in the mall, as most people were at work or in school. I stoppd in the centre and smiled to Ian.

"I'm going to casually run towards the store which its in." I giggled, and he quickly caught my arm.

"I'll be in _this _game store-" he said quickly, pointed to the game store that was opposite them. "Meet me in there if I'm not waiting here for you." he instructed carefully. I chuckeled lightly and scoffed, what age did he think I was?

"Ian, I'm not Zelda. I know what I'm doing." she said with a humoured expressionas Ian shrugged to her, his eyes widening.

"Well, ok then..." he said, and then kissed my cheek as he passed me, and then I was free to be let loose. I darted up the escalators and ran across the marble floor, slipping slightly in my heels which was a stupid idea but, oh well. I proceeded to keep running until I saw the shop, and then I slowed to act casual. I didn't want to attract the attention of some shop assistants. Then, through the doorway as I stepped under that peaceful blast of air con, was my beautiful t-shirt. It was almost waiting for me, sitting on the theme rack, calling to me.

_Buy me Valentins! BUY ME!_

I cackled to myself before I sneakily ran over to it. It was so fucking epic! There was this cute, single coloured Yellow Pacman sitting, eating those nommy colourless dots against the grey material of the shirt, it was so simple but so amazing. I tried it against myself quickly... I wasn;t sure, I'd better be safe. I then quickly looked at the top of the short for the size tag... There wasn't one there. Fuck. I looked on the plastic of the hnager no size there.

"For f-" I uttered to myself and then hung it back on the railing to have a better chance of looking around the thing for a size tag. Still, there was no sign of one, and I was forced onto my knees like a low class scavenger girl. I hope no-one saw me.

Kalel's POV:

I was browsing around my favourite store at a cute top with a Peter Pan collar, and I placed it in my basket along with a new skirt. I think that was enough for today, I didn't want to practically burn all of Anthony's money. I then smiled to myself in admiration of my great neffort at stopping myself from buying another item- But then, I saw this absolutley awesome pink kitten top on the themed t-shirts rack. Oh my god, it was amazing! I couldn't say no to those glassy eyes of that sweet little kitten! I sighed at myself then, for breaking my attempt, but whatever, it was a cute cat t-shirt, how could I not resist. I walked over with a smile and quickly checked the tag for size on the inside of the shirt, that was stitched to the side, and smiled. Just right for me! I then pulled the hager from the rail with a clink, when my eyes caught onto a person on the floor on the other side of the rotating theme rack, what the hell was she doing?

Valentina's POV:

That tag was about to make me lose it. I was close to forgetting about the t-shirt and going to cry at Ian. I felt a presence going about thier business on the other side of the rack, obviously not having seen me yet- But anyway, I continued searhing for the tag, ignoring the person that was there, they weren't important- That was until, the ruffle of clothes and the clink of metal stopped, and they were still there, just standing, now I felt eyes on me. Blazing onto me, burning holes into my skin. I quickly glanced up at the person-

SHIT

I saw her eyes, she saw mine. I knew her kind and bright eyes anywhere, and then I noticed that bright rainbow hair after, oh god, my cheeks were flushing madly. This was so awkward.

"Hi, you can stand up you know, I'm not gonna, like, eat you or something." she said with a half playful tone but a hint of half heartedness. I stood up and looked over at her, she smiled wanly and it made me feel so terrible about the whle situation. "It's Valentina, right?" she asked me, cocking her head to the side, her curls dropping slightly on the right side.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling gingerly back, nervously picking up the t-shirt and clutching onto the hanger. I felt her eyes glancing all over me, prehaps she was pointing out all of my flaws-

"You're pretty, I can see why you must have quite a few guys after you." she suggested with a slight jeering tone, and I tore my eyes from hers to break the gaze.

"Kalel, what happened four years ago was a terrible mistake." I began, trying to stop myself from crying. "I regret what I did to Anthony, he's so kind and loving, and I tossed that away like garbage." I said to her, and she nodded quite passionatley.

"You're right, Valentina. I can't help but almost _admire_ you, afterall, you made my relationship with him possible." she said witha joyful tone, her mind obviously wondering off to Anthony Land. I nodded back to her subtley.

"I suppose it's best, I've moved on aswell..." I trailed off, and I was then able to re-focus my eyes back onto hers. Things felt lighter, easier. I realised there was really nothing of Kalel I should fear.

"That's great to hear." she exclaimed modestly, and messed about with the diamantés on the Kitten's pupil on her new t-shirt. "How is Zelda?" she then asked me, her beautiful eyes flickering to mine, her head still on the side as her vibrant curls rolled upon her bust. I gulped then, Kalel was so nice, and yet I was surely going to piss her and Anthony off by my court decision of not letting him see her.

"She's good, it's her first day back in school." I laughed nervously, and Kalel's eyes narrowed with her smile, it was really sweet. Even I thought she was cute, like a puppy of a kitten, so Anthony must've thought the world of her.

"When I saw her Walmart, she was just the cutest... I can't wait for her to come and visit me and Anthony sometime." she added, and then the impression and stress of the closing phrase made me shudder. Zelda was _never_ going to see them, I had decided... But I felt terrible now because Kalel was truly kind, but I couldn't go back on my word, besides, they wanted her _four_ days a week. She'd see nothing of me then, plus, she was better off with me... Anywho, back to the story, I wanted to elude this subject.

"Heehee, yeah," I laughed quickly. "I have to go now... But first, where the frig are the tags on these things?" I asked gingerly, and Kalel gently prisd the t-shirt from me and reached inside the t-shirt and tugged a little tag from the side stitching of the shirt. It was in my size. Phew. We both shared a little giggle before she passed the hanger back.

"I bet the tag transition from Britain to California is a little different, huh?" Kalel giggled, her little high pitched laugh reminded me of a cute baby deer, I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Yeah, totally," I laughed and we went to part ways, then I turned around. "Oh, and Kalel?" I asked, and she stopped and turned around, her beautuiful hair spinning around her as she did so.

"Uhuh?" she replied to me, her lips clamped shut as she rubbed the lipgloss around her lips.

"Tell Anthony I'm so sorry for all of the pain I caused him, and that I hope one day we can be friends." I said with a nod, and Kalel nodded back. It seemed we were both on the same term when it came to apologies. It was truly time for us to part ways, as she went her way to the other side of the store, distracted by the sparles of one pair of glittery platform heels, whilst I paid for my top. It was strange meeting Kalel, up until then she had almost remianed a figment of my imagination, like what I'd experienced in Walmart was just a dream, but today opened my eyes to her. She was no longer some girl in my mind with a blank canvas, she had been splashed in all sorts of coours and was modelled into 3D with all her bright clothes and sparkling eyes. This thougt of meeting her occupied my mind as I joyfully carried my little bag containing my top out of the store and I headd downstairs to seek out Ian.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG Thankyou so much to the people who got back to me in the reviews with such LOVELINESS I will continue this fanfic ****until the end****, and then I'm afraid our time with Valentina, Zelda, Ian, Anthony, Kalel, Nina, Dino and everyone else is over. :( It's gonna be sad leaving this fanfic behind, I wish I'd savoured writing the first one a little more than I did...**

**OH, AND CHAPTER 1 OF MY FLUFFY COLLECTION IS NOW OFFICIALLY UP! LIKE, A REAL CHAPTER! SO GO AND LET YOUR FEELS LOOSE! **

**Right, back to this now, sorry about all of this guys the story will kick it up a little very soon!**

**Btw guys, the store "Truly Rose" is of my creation as far as I know XD If there is a store that exsists called truly rose, that would be fricking epic ;)**

Valentina's POV:

I clutched onto the plastic of the bag that my t-shirt was held in, feeling a repetitive warmth cross over me a few too many times. It still amazed me how sweet and kind Kalel was despite the fact I'd ruined her boyfriends life. As I turned the corner of the descending escalator, I saw Ian standing in the exact spot he'd said he'd been in, clutching a little GameStop bag.

"I got my Pac-Man tee!" I squealed excitedly like a fangirl, and he took the game _Assassin's Creed Brotherhood_ from his little bag and began to mock me.

"Ermergerd, I got my _awesome_ game, gurl!" he whinned in a really high pitched irratating tone, but I quickly dismissed it and snatched the game from his grip as we began to walk from the mall.

"No way! This game is so old now, how much did you pay?" I asked, looking back him intently, handing him back the game as Ian quickly looked over it again himself.

"It was just $50." he said. I scoffed, that was the retailing price when the game got released. Oh well, it was a pretty amazing game as I could recall. It was like a sudden realisation as we felt ourselves almost burn in the summer sun, and I instantly remembered the heat, the sweltering heat... I wanted to go back to the aircon of the mall.

"Oh god, what the hell do we do now?" Ian huffed, as we crossed the hot car park, and I tried to find some way to think in the blazing heat. I didn't really know what else there was to do, without Zelda, we couldn't really do much.

"How about we go home?" I suggested as Ian took a moment to think it through.

"Yup, seems like a good idea. I need to play this game again anyway." he chuckled lightly, and I quickly flicked my hair back out of my face, as it was sticking to my hot and sticky skin. I sometimes hated hot weather.

Kalel's POV:

I left the store a couple of minutes after Valentina did, I needed to tell Anthony about her... What she had said for me to tell him. With this thought in mind, I decided to rush to the enterance, where Anthony _should've _been waiting for me. And luckily, there the Audi was, sat right outside of the doors, resting out of the way by one of the curbs. The anticipation of seeing his reaction was killing me, so I looked both ways across the road half heartedly and then ran towards the car, wrenching the door open and exhaling quickly, shutting the door with a definitive slam, my eyes fixing themsleves onto Anthony.

"You are not gonna guess what happened in Truly Rose..." I began, slightly breathlessy, pent up on all of the excitement inside of me that was dieing to spill out in rainbows all over Anthony.

"You burned all my cash?" he chuckled, obviously having a little inside joke with himself as we pulled away from the curb and smoothily glided along the tarmac out onto the highway. I sat back a little, smirking. I was going to take satisfaction in getting his attention on this.

"Nope, I finally had the pleasure of meeting Valentina." I said with a lighter voice, and the shock made Anthony stall on the turn off to a road which started a series of lanes to our house. He shuddered lightly,m like a colod presence lingered, and I could see the huyrt re-building inside of him. Oh shit, I felt horrible for feeling such triumph a few moments ago on telling him... My gaze and expression softened as I went to comfort him, when he spoke.

"W-what did she say?" he stammered, barely able to force it our as a whisper.

"She's sorry Anthony, really sorry. I could see her getting really emotional about it all." I replied to him, my hand laying on his knee. He looked, like, totally rapt in this world of sadness that he'd thought he'd left behind, but I could see it all coming back to him...

Anthony's Memories:

_Her eyes, soft, gentle and blue. Like the sea, washing waves of sapphire. I could look at them all day. Her soft, pursed lips, so lush and kissable, stained a light candyfloss pink. I loved the way I could hold her, her beautiful curves and whirls of dark hair; everything about her was flawless._

_Except, her morales. _

_The stupid whore couldn't stay away, COULDN'T STAY AWAY!_

_No... No, it's not really her fault..._

_It's Ian's!_

_That fat, lazy douchebag! What the hell was so goddamn attractive about him that she had to go his way? I thought about the time when they must've... I'd gone to the store, just expecting there to be nothing gone on at home, when really... Those lips I kissed, kissing him, his lips kissing her... _

_Their bodies crushed against one another,_

_Cheap, sweaty love with no meaning... I thought Val was meant to be mine forever. That's how marriage worked, right?_

_Buty fuck her and Ian, I have Kalel now. She's sweeter than sugar, and cuter than any baby animal I've seen. She perfect, and I wouldn't change her..._

_I wouldn't change her for anything..._

_Except-_

_For the life I used to lead._

3rd Person- The Car:

"Anthony?" Kalel's voice called through a mixture of sick and upsetting memories, and as Anthony zoned out the memories fizzled out like burnt super 8 film. He flickered back out to the real world, the hurt still lingering around him.

"I'm fine Kalel." he said, with a husky voice of agitation, he was mad at himself for pulling the memories back up.

"You don't sound it. I didn't mean to make you mad." she said with a voice in bitterness of herself. Anthony didn't want Kalel to feel like it was her fault, and as they pulled up into thier driveway, he stroked the side of her cheek carefully. Kalel smiled to him and closed her eyes, savouring it.

Sick.

Anthony felt sick.

His memories had brought back up the truth he'd been masking inside. At the moment, it only felt as if Kalel was half filling a hole Valentina left, and Anthony wanted it to be like the days when himself and Valentina first met. When Smosh was still active and he was truly in love for the first time. It sickened him when he repeatedly came to that realisation

_I'm only loving her because I want my past back._ Anthony thought, and he shuddered. He wanted to love Kalel for herself, not because he was trying to slot her back into Valentina's silhouette. Kalel slowly re opened her eyes as Anthony re-tracted his hand from her cheek, and he forced out an uneasy smile for her.

"Come on, let's go in. I've gotta show you this cute kitten top-" she giggled and bounced out of the car with life in her step, and Anthony raised his brows to himself and then pulled himself out of the driver's side, it seemed even pulling around his own bodyweight had become to much of a burden.

Valentina's POV:

We were back home again, and I was in the downstairs bathroom trying on my Pac Man t-shirt, and I could hear the italian templar cries coming from the TV, wored to the XBox.

_Don't let him get away!_

I sighed lightly, and then took a moment to observe myself. I was wearing just the PacMan t-shirt and my underwear, cause it was way to fucking hot for trousers, or even shorts for that matter. I was so self concious though, I just wanted to get in the thickest jumper and in my longest trousers and hide in a den somewhere.

"Val, are you done? I wanna see what the t-shirt is like!" I could hear Ian call from the other room, and I sighed. I'm sure my verdict of my appearance would be a little different from his, so I might as well go out and show off my t-shirt. I stepped out into the hall and then looked around the corner of the wall that led into the living room, and I pulled myself around to confront him in my t-shirt, exhaling my worries away.

"Ta-da?" I said in an unsure and self concious tone, and he turned around and looked at me, and slowly a smirk crept onto his face.

"Da-yum girl!" he mocked in a high pitched voice and I giggled in almost a cackle, as he beckoned me over.

"Do you like it?" I asked with a seductive tone, and I straddled my knees either side of legs as he was sat on the sofa, and I was almost knelt close against his body. He reached up and touched the side of my cheek gently, making me shiver.

"Seriously Val, you do look pretty hot." he complimented with an equally seductive voice and I blushed. I don't know whether it was the fact he was complimenting me on an issue I was self concious about, or the fact he used the word hot and I was cringing because I hjadn't use anyone use the word in like 10 years to describe someone else. His hand gently traced over my cheek for a moment, and then both hands went for my waist and he began to sculpt them through my curves, sending sparks of electric down my spine. I then sent my lips flurrying onto his, pressing them down with quite some force, passion and lust working behind it. He responded by tightening the grip on my waist, his lips pressing onto mine. It felt good to be finally sharing a little romance with him again. it seemed like forever we'd properly kissed, and you couldn't even have a little bit of a snog around in the house because Zelda would moan and whine that it made her feel ill. At this point, I was now practically sat on his lap, my knees still panted firmly either side of him so my legs were bent backwards a little. The kiss was becoming quicker, more heated and I opened my eyes for a mere second to look around me, check this was all real, and then my eyes caught on the clock of the cooker I could still see from the living room. It was quarter to 3, I had to pick Zelda up at 3.

"Oh shit!" I cried, my lips pulling from Ian's with a slight popping noise and I leapt off him and shoved my dark blue denim high waisted shorts and tucked my new tee in and then let it bunchup a little over the top of the shorts fashionably, before shoving on my old Converses. Ian sighed to himself lightly, and then smirked.

"School always seems to stop anyone from going all the way." he laughed to himself, and I cocked my head to the side. I didn't really get what he meant, and he could see this from confused gaze.

"Haha, you know like you can't exactly just have sex in a school-?" he trailed off at the point when I looked kind of alarmed. What the fuck? His gaze processed what he thought I meant. "Shit! Not with the kids obviously, I meant like two teens in a school, not like a 36 year old and a 13 year old-"

"Shut up Ian. You're digging yourself a hole." I laughed to him, and I shoved on my RayBan's as we stepped out of the door and headed for school.

I made that beautiful transition from the outside world into my house, that lovely homely scent of black cherry wafting up my nose as I walked through the hallway, Zelda running in like a mad kid, tossing her My Little Pony backpack across the hall, and it slid and then ground to an abrupt stop at the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and grumbeled as I went and picked it up and got out her empty lunchbox and placed it by the sink ready to be washed for tomorrow, and then both Ian and Zelda headed for the living room. I heard the XBox start up, some minutes of silence and then the starting music of AC Brotherhood. Great, Zelda, the easily influenced four year old watching Ian play a game about Assassination.

"Daddy? Why are you stabbing those men?" she asked with a truly ehcnated voice, and Ian basically began to explain the whole plot of AC. "Cool! Can I have a go?" Zelda asked moments later, and it was then I decided to intervine.

"Er, no you can't." I said, leaning on the wall as Zelda turned back to look at me, her little brown bun of curly dark hair coming little loose as she span, and her big brown eyes filled with despair.

"Aw Mummy why?" she asked in a whinney voice as I raised my brows at hair, showing her that I didn't like her tone.

"Because Z, it's not a good game for you." I said in a mumsie voice, and Zelda grumbeled a little under her breath.

"She can ride around the horses though, Val?" Ian said, going totally against my judgement. I then flickered my aze onto him and sighed. I hated being defeated, but I suppose it was ok for her to have a ride around on the horses.

"Fine, alright. But _no_ assassinations!" I called, as I turned and left for the kitchen to start dinner.

Ian's POV:

"Hold down RT to make the horse gallop, Zelda." I instructed, pointing to each button on the controller as Zelda looked down to where my index finger was pointing with a rather gawpy face. I usually wouldn't have the patience to teach a kid something, but I think I summouned up some patience because Zelda was my girl, and Assassins' Creed Brotherhood was my favourite ever game. The black horse took off into gallop, Ezio riding along to it smoothily as Zelda laughed hysterically.

"Whee!" she cried, as if she was the one sat on the back of a galloping horse. So far so good, we hadn't come across anything "innapropriate" for Z's age. As she was making the horse gallop, I looked down at her hand over the controller, and I smiled. She had to properly stretch her finger over the back because her hands were barely big enough to grip the whole controller, and it made me think back. At one point, those little hands were growing inside of Val, growing during the good times and the bad, and I got lost in that really weird thought... I focused back when Zelda was violently throwing the controller around in her tiny grasp, giggling in joy, and she galloped past a thief in the game, running beside him. I laughed to her giggles, and she laughed back, the controller was being chucked around in her hands, and then...

Her thumb slipped onto the X button, and Ezio flung himself from the horse, and Zelda immediantly stopped. There was then the sound of cutting flesh and the Ezio has stabbed the thief down, he was dead. Zelda turned to look at me in bewilderment, and I expected her to cry and tell Val and I woul get in deep shit. But instead the weirdest smile grew on her face and she bounced around even more than before.

"That was awesome!" she cried, and I had to hush her, biting back my own laughter.

"Ssh, you don't want mummy to find out." I whispered to her, and Zelda nodded, pressing her finger to her lips. "Good girl." I praised, winking to her. Zelda laughed with a chirrupy little voice, and then winked back with so much effort her eye twitched, and I finally burst out laughing and pulled her into a hug. She was funny little kid, but she was my girl none the less.

**A/N: So what did you all think? I've decided to make Anthony a little unstable almost in the fact that he feels he can never properly love Kalel because of Valentina, and in the next chapter there will be a minor, but at the same time major issue. It's major in the fact it affects Zelda's character, but minor in the fact it doesn't make the whole story plot go BOOM! I think it will be quite funny so be prepared for that! Please Please PLEASE R AND R! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys! :D Thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter, and I've been really excited about writing this one! I've been planning what's gonna happen over the last two chapters, so I'm always thinking ahead XD I'm on my holdiays right now so I can write a lot more, and who knows? Maybe we'll even be finished by the end? :( I'm gonna miss this fanfic :( Anyway, please R and R and enjoy! ( OWE= Oak Waters Elementary)**

Valentina's POV:

I could hear the excited squeals come to close in the other room, and now there was calm and quiet talking, and it made me smile to have a little bit more peace and quiet while I was cooking. I tapped some paprika onto two of the half cooked chicken breasts, and left one plain for Z to attack with tomato sauce later when they were cooked. My phone was sat on the other side of the cooker, and I hummed a little tune to myself against the backing vocals of the hissing chicken as it cooked. Then my phone began to rang, and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked in my most polite phone voice, shaking the pan a little.

"Hello Mrs Padilla," it was a lawyer guy for sure. I squirmed a little, god, I didn't want to be known as that anymore. "I was just calling you confirm that on Friday you must be in the designated courtroom that was on your letter, by noon." he said in a reserved voice, a professional lightness in his tone that made me itch a little. This was happening so fast... I'm still wasn't sure if I ever had the bottle to meet Anthony again. Not properly, atleast.

"Oh, ok then." I replied, my voice kind of etchy as I was still soaking it in.

"Very well, goodbye." he said rather quickly, and put the phone down as I placed my phone down lightly and carefully, like it was made of gold and it couldn't be damaged. Any loud noise would surely send me spiralling. A sickness brewed in my stomach, Friday? Friday... Friday I would meet Anthony again, I would have to talk to him... Oh shit.

3rd Person:

Valentina had dished up the long awaited chicken breast and the three of them were now sitting down at the table, and a crushing silence fell upon them.

"You're really quiet Val." Ian said, as Valentina contiunally stabbed her chicken with a face of fear. By this time Zelda was done and she was sitting there looking cutely intent with why her Mum was sad. Ian turned to look at Zelda and Zelda looked at him, and the gaze they seemed to share even cried:_ Go and play for a little while, I need to talk to Mummy. _Zelda got up from the table and carried her plate away with her obediently. _Good girl_, Ian mouthed at her as Zelda beamed up at him, before she dissapeared bheind the wall of the living room, leaving Valentina and Ian alone.

"What's up, hey?" he asked her, and Valentina placed her fork down with a clink as it hit the porcelain plate. She looked up at Ian with a stressed glance, all colour drained.

"I got a call from Anthony's lawyer, I think it was him, but anyway, the divorce is going to be filed on Friday." she said, and Ian looked at her with compassion.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you-"

"No, Ian. You can't! If Anthony sees you there he will go crazy!" Valentina protested, and then she ragged her hair back with a groan,her tone waivering. "Oh god, I'm not sure I can do it."

"You can, because with this done. We can properly move on." he began, and Valentina looked up with glassy blue eyes. "We can get married, and it'll be the best wedding ever. Much better than your last one." he continued, trailing off into his dreamland. "We can get out of California and go somewhere country-ish... We'll by Zelda a little pony, and then buy a dog, and a cat..." he kept on rambling off into another world as Valentina giggled, breaking out of her sadness.

"Where's all this money gonna come from?" she asked him, placing her hand onto his as he smirked to her with intensity.

"All the money from Smosh. I kept it away and it's gained a lot of interest, I am still technically a millionaire." That word was like sweet music to her ears, Valentina was suprised that he didn't burn out all of his cash.

"Then all of that may be possible." she laughed, and looked away from him, feeling herself go red because he'd been staring at her a little too much.

"Do you know what I'd like more than any of that though?" Ian questioned, as Valentina smiled sweetly.

"What?" she answered with a warm and loving voice, pulling her curly hair over her shoulder and then looking back to him.

"Zelda to have a little brother or sister." he said with a glint of hope and joy, and Valentina laughed. Another kid? Half the time she wasn;t sure if she could deal with Zelda.

"Maybe in the future..."

"Like, how far into the future?" Ian asked her, now slightly concerned. He really was taking this seriously. Valentina was surprised by the alarm in his voice and shook it off.

"I don't know, a few years..."

"Val, don't you think Zelda would appreciate having a little brother or sister if she's younger?" he asked her, and Val scoffed.

"Well, yeah... But when do you think we're ready to have another baby?"

"In the next couple of months." he said with such a simplicity and Valentina shook her head, this wasnt't at all realistic.

"If I had to say the latest, I'd say after we get married. I want to get a wedding dress _I _want, not oen that's tailored for a baby bump." She said with raised brows, and Ian smirked to her. She knew exactly the triumphant emotions he was feeling. Val then pulled herself with a sigh and got herself and Ian's plates and carried them out of the kitchen. She then peeked around the wall into the living room and looked at Zelda who was sitting on the floor playing, already in her pyjamas as she had a bath before dinner.

"Come on then Z, let's get you ready for bed." Val said as she looked at the clock, and she could see it was already 8. Zelda whinned a little and then got up, hugging the top of Valentina's leg as that's all she could reach really. Valentina smiled down softly at her in those cute flower pyjamas,m and she then lead her out, holding her hand to go and give her _Daddy_ a hug.

"Night night Daddy." Zelda said with a muffled voice as she had her head snuggled into his shoulder.

"Night Princess Zelda." Ian called softly, and kissed her head, the soft locks of dark brown tickling his face. Zelda pulled back from her hug, and looked right into his eyes, Ian felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, he hoped his expression wasn't refelcting the strange fear inside of him. When he looked at Zelda, everything he saw was Anthony. Anthony's eyes, Anthony's hair, even a little bit of Anthony's smile.

"Come on then Zelda,let's go to bed." Val ushered, and drew her up the stairs, and Zelda waved down at him through the banisters. Ian felt bad for her in a way, she was a little girl who had somehow been caught up in a mess between her real dad and mum, and she was being concealed from the truth.

Anthony's POV:

It was around midnight, and I was still wide awake. I wanted to desperatley sleep, but the memory of that day four years ago was awake and alive, running through my mind in a loop. I called Val a _whore_ I told her I wasn't her husband and she wasn't my wife... I missed what we were before the Ian thing came out...

"Anthony? Are you awake?" kalel asked, she must've heard me sigh. I bit my lip before I replied to her.

"Yeah..." I said with a low tone, and Kalel got closer to me, her hands resting on my upper arm tenderly, massaging it.

"Aw baby, are you sad?" she asked me, and I didn;'t answer her. I was sad, very sad. Next thing I knew, she was closer yet again, and I was being wrenched her way, rolled to face her. Kalel immediantly thought the answer to my sadness was kissing and hugging and sad, soppy shit like that. She pressed her lips onto mine, it was passionate and lusty, but I didn't respond. I could sense her aura becoming almost increasingly desperate to get some signs of pleasure out of me. She almost gasped a little, and then forced me onto my back and climed above me. I still just stared directly above me at the cieling. Again, she began to kiss me hard and passionatley, running her hands down my bare chest, but I didn;t feel like it... Her hands continued futher down into my boxers, and that's when I deiced to call it off. I instantly rolled back towards the window, which ws the way I was lieing before, and she frocefully umbeled off me and landed beside me, my back facing her.

"Fine, fucking douche..."she continued her statement as she mumbled darkly under her breath. My lips trembled slighty, I felt terrible for Kalel. I wanted to love her so badly, and I wanted to be whgat she deserved, but I couldn't. I had this stupid idea in mind that in time Val would fade in my mind, but she never will and I'm coming to term with that. The fact that she had retured to California as well, only made it worse. Everything I did with Kalel, I always somehow had to be reminded by the thought of Val. The worst thing I think, is the times when me and Kalel were having sex, I would always have to imagine Val to "get happy". It made me feel sick and ashamed, she'd moved on... She told kalel she had... But with who? What prick was hanging around my daughter? It would be fine if it was anyone but Ian...

_**The Next Day ~ Oak Waters Elementary**_

Valentina's POV:

Anything but fucking this. Sat in the Principals Office, Ian next to me looking almost a little fearful, and Zelda sat meekly beside us, her head tucked down.

"Do you think it's acceptable to do what you did to Malianna, Zelda?" he asked her with a light voice, and Zelda shook her head, and then she looked up with glassy brown eyes.

"It was an accident! I just wanted to show her something cool..." Zelda mumbled, and I gently stroked the side of her cheek and then looked to the Principal.

"What exactly did she do-?" I asked, and then adjusted my seat in the chair as he began.

"What we heard, was Zelda and her new friends were playing a game, and it ended up in Malianna being pinned down and pretend _stabbed_. But the pretend knife happened to be quite a sharp stick, and it has resulted in some bad scratches on Malianna's back." he said with a seriousness, and I gasped. What the hell? That wasn't like Zelda!

"Zelda! What on earth were you playing!?" I said with a loud voice and Zelda squirmed submissivley under my angry gaze.

"We were playing Brotherhood. Like, Daddy's game." Zelda said to me with a little voice, and my neck twinged madly as I sent my flaming gaze at Ian, I wanted to strange him right then. I purposefully told that stupiud cock not to let her assassinate anyone!

"IAN! You promised me you wouldn't let her!" I screamed at him, so close to running out of the office in despair. Ian stared back at me with an iron gaze in his defence.

"Val, she was galloping beside a thief. She got a little excited and started shaking the conroller around, next thing I knew, she slipped and pressed X-"

"The assassination button when running beside enemies..." I began, now understanding, and Ian nodded to me firmly.

"It was an accident." he said lightly, but Zelda was still ashamed. "Zelda... How did you even re-enact that?" Ian asked out of pure curiosity, and got a few weird stares from me and the principal. Zelda sighed lightly, clearly not liking the questions.

"Jenner- Rose was my horsey, I was the man, and May was the thieves assistant we added into to make our story awesomer." Zelda explained, and Ian nodded. Zelda must've been the dominant kid in the group to get her friends to play Assassins and run, be stabbed and get ridden like an horse.

"You know Zelda, that there are going to be serious consequences for your actions today." The principal said with a softly stern voice as Zelda sighed and bobbed her head along in agreement. "Alright then, time to go back to your class. I need to speak with your Mommy and Daddy." he said gently, and Zelda meekly left the office, her head still ducked. The principal then sent his gaze our way, and now I felt like the naughty kid because it was almost all my fault.

"God... She's just really easily influenced I'm sorry-" I began, flexing my neck in irritation as he smiled.

"Don't worry, Miss Hedges. I understand, although I'm afraid Mrs Cooks may not be." he laughed uneasily, and I figured that Mrs Cooks was Malianna's mother. I then returned my gaze back to Ian, and I had this dieing urge to smack him around his face.

"Can you tell her I'm _so_ sorry if you see her?" I asked politley, and got up at the same time as everyone else which was indicating it was time we left.

"No need. You will see her in the playground at the end of the day." he said with a slight jeer in his tone, like he wanted me to start a catfight on the school grounds. He then said goodbye to both me and Ian and we left, and immediantly he grabbed my hand.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I was worried this might happen-" he began, and I stopped him and just smiled, simply, smiled. There was no point being mad at Ian, if it was an accident, it was an accident. I loved him, and I didn;t want to be upset with him.

"Don't worry about it," I said, and then continued walking, clenching his hand tight. "Zelda's fine and we're fine, that's all that matters." I said softly, exhaling airily like I was inhaling a gentle summers day.

"Guess we'll be coming back here later to face the wrath of Malianna's Mom?" Ian joked, and kissed my cheek as I rolled my eyes.

"Yup.." I said drolly, trying to force out some confidence in my tone but none shone through. Ian, on the other hand, was smirking one sidedly to himself, obviously excited for some conforntation.

"I look forwards to it." he said in a mocking villanous tone as we headed for the car.

Kalel's POV:

Was it my hair...?

My eyes...?

My lips...?

_Me...?_

Last night had torn up my confidence like shredding paper, and now I felkt so uncomfortable in my own skin I wanted to unzip it and climb out. What the hell was wrong with Anthony? Ever since the whole court thing had came up he was so tetchy about everything, because he was worried about Zelda; which was understandable... To an extent. I was his girlfriend, his new lese of life, his rock, his girl. But instead I was being treated like arejected life form he was suffered to share a bed with, and last night... He- he made me feel like some kind of sex pest? Pushing me off of him as soon as I tried to get intimate... Right now, I was ignoring him, and he was ignoring me. Every little bit of eye contact was posion, bubblign under the surface of our skins and it would brew and brew until we both exploded at each other. I was still het up on the thought that he could be so worried about a little girl he hadn't seen for four years, I know it;s his own flesh and blood, but Valentina _promised_ me that she would allow her to come and stay... So, why was he worried? No, let me re-phrase that?

Why was he frozen?

Ice cold, he just didn't want me to love him... It was like he'd gone insane, unstable and unable to cope. Like when I talked about Valentina in the car and he zoned out for like a minute, driving like a zombie. I just wanted my old Anthony back, my Anthony. The funny, caring and sexy Anthony who looked after me...

I missed him.

I needed him.

3rd Person:

**OWE Playground~**

Valentina stepped out of the car in her light blue denim shorts, her pale legs on show, the shorts contrasted well with a vintage purple rose floral top and her RayBans, Ian clutching her hand as he walked beside Valentina, he could feel her anxiousness.

"If anything get's too catty, I'll step in for you." he said, and Val looked up at him with a nonchalant gaze.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, and rolled her sapphire blue eyes. "Nice to know you're gonna step in for me." she continued the sarcasm and Ian retorted with a triumphant smirk and grabbed her cheek like she was a 3 month old baby.

"Anthing for my chooga-chooga-" he chuckled in a cooing voice as Val slapped his hand away ferociously.

"Fuck off!" she hissed. A few moments later, Zelda came zooming across the playground, and Ian got down low with his arms wide and when they hit he picked her up quickly and whisked her around, Zelda little giggles filled the air as she laughed. Valentina smiled to her daughter, and then looked away momentarily, there... Walking across the playground looking like a cat scratched kid was Malianna, moping across the playground to her Mom. But Valentina couldn't see her face as some other Mom was stood in the way. Malianna was pointing, at them, shit, shit, shit. Valentina put her head down to try and hide her face, and then her RayBan's slipped off her head and fell down onto the gravelly, broken tarmac. She was down low to the ground and was quickly grabbing her glasses, but by this time the high heels had clopped over and the Mom was now standing there.

"I think you owe my daughter an apology." she said snappily, as valentina sighed.

"Yeah, yeah..." she said with a slight confusion in her voice, that voice.. Sounded so familiar. Valentina thought she heard Ian gasp moments before but she wasn't sure...

Valentina pulled herself up to stand.

There she was, blonde, tanned and vibrant as she had always been.

Sadie.

Or now _Mrs Sadie Cooks_.

Valentina's POV:

I felt an angry flame re-ignite, a flame I thought I'd long distinguished. I still fucking hated that life ruining whore... But in a way I should've been grateful because she made me get to where I am. Anyway, it appeared she recognised me too.

"Dear gawd," she exclaimed in her overally tarty voice, and began circling me like some prom queen bitch hoe. "Valentina Hedges! Or should I say Padilla?" she then looked at Ian and another sly smirk flickered across her fucking ugly face. "Or is it Hecox now?" I felt the need to get back at her without scarring Zelda.

"You over proud stupid biatch!" I said posionously, and sounded a little immature as I covered up my cursing, whereas she swore as she pleased, not caring about Malianna. I could see Zelda was a little confused. _Padilla? _I bet she was thinking _But I'm Zelda Hecox, right?_ "I'd slap you so hard right now but I'm not willing to embarrass my little girl like you embarrass yours." I spat to her, and she luahged menacingly, overally leaning back like she was at some fun christmas party and OTT-ing a shitty cracker joke.

"Oh, Val, _please._ You embarrass your little girl even when you _walk._" she snarled, staring in a high pitch and then ending in a low groan like a stalking wolf. I scoffed to her, she could fucking talk.

"Hey, don't talk to my wife like that." Ian snapped, he said he would interfere. Sadie looked rather shocked that he had finally decided to intervine. It was a little bit of an overstatement that I was his wife, I was still technically his girlfriend, but meh, whatever floats the boat. Sadie scoffed, her feline like eyes shining brightly in self-pride.

"What are you gonna do about it, _Ian._" she even mocked his very name, and the need to slap her became even more impulsive. "You were always the soppier one out of you and Anthony, you can't say as much as boo to a goose." she cackled menacingly, her head reeling backwards. I could see that he was soaking it up, and it was only fueling his bravery.

"Incase you haven't noticed through your slutty ignorance, it's been four years. People change through time, and I have changed. I learned not to take shit from anyone, especially when some bitch goes and slates my wife." he said in a low voice, but there was a rage wanting to release behind it, and I smiled lightly to myself and then quickly pulled Zelda closesly to myself and kissed the top of her head.

"Ooh, I'm scared. So what next? What are you going to do?" she sniggered, and he stopped a little closer to her, interfering in her personal space, and he then simply said.

"Fuck off." This sent Sadie into more fits of laughter. Her gleaming eyes opened after she'd finished OTT laughing and she then smiled slyly to herself.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. But if your kid comes anywhere near mine again; I won't be as friendly next time." she said with uptmost sassiness and then sauntered off, with an embarrassed looking Malianna at her side. I scoffed, she called that friendly? I wanted to shout something horrible after her, but I wasn't prepared to go and embarrass myself... and Zelda.

**Later that Evening...**

I had Zelda tucked in bed, and I was searching around her for her favourite toy Kiara, a toy lioness cub.

"Mummy?" she squeaked from her bed, and I turned to face her, stopping my search for the toy.

"Yes baby?" I murmured back to her, the almost fearful squeaky tone she had taken un-nerved me. I crept to her bedside and knelt down, and Zelda's sparkling brown eyes averted away from me, and she fumbeled with the edge of her duvet.

"What was Malianna's mommy so angry with you and Daddy for?" she mumbled, and she obviously was afraid to ask because she knew that I was delicate with some situations, especially since we'd had so many encounters with people that seemed to hate us at the moment.

"Honey... It doesn't matter, she was just a very nasty woman, but you can't play with Malianna anymore." I said to Zelda softly, easing out a smile and stroking the side of her soft round face. Zelda then frowned a little, which then changed to a desperate expression.

"But Mummy! Malianna is my friend-!"

"I know, I know. But Malianna's mommy will... Do bad things if you stay friends with her." I said with a slight sigh, finding it hard to break something so potentially violent to my little girl. The aprehsnive look in my eye told Zelda that she needed to listen, and then Zelda nodded lightly, blinking.

"Okay Mommy." she whispered and then knelt forwards in her bed and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, and Mummy?" she asked more comfortably, as I smiled my arms wrapped her.

"Yes?"

"Why did she say you were called Padi- Padilla?" she asked, stammering because she'd forgotten how Sadie had said it, and pronounced the two ll's like l', instead of a y (That was how in worked, I think it was something to do with Spanish or Mexican or something...) I gulped, how would I make her forget about this-?

"Well- er, she must've got me confused, that's why she then called me Valentina Hecox."

"But you are not married to Daddy yet, 'cause your not wearing a ring." Zelda said, and we broke apart from our hug and I settled her back down in her bed, tuckung the duvet in around her.

"Uh-huh." I said with a smile, and I blushed thinking about how Ian had taken care of us all that day.

"Are you gonna marry Daddy?" she then asked, as my eyes caught on the lioness cub toy sitting on that "shelf" looking extra floor thing in Zelda's room, beside all of her drawings. I left her side momentarily and ascended the wooden stairs to her extra level. It was so fucking cool, I would've loved that as a kid. Her room was dimly lit so I could see where I was going, and as I passed all of the pillows, crayons and stencils to get the lioness toy, I noticed all of the heartwarming drawings she'd done. I snatched the toy quickly and picked up one drawing she'd done and I instantly melted inside like a chocolate fondant. It was a picture of 3 stick figures, presumably myself, Ian and Zelda. She'd drawn us all next to our house and we were all holding hands, Zelda was in the middle. At the bottom, she'd written in massive, scribbled letters.

_MY FAMILY. WE LOVE EACH OTHERS VERY LOTS._

I took a moment to glance over each of the figures, she'd drawn a great interpretation of Ian. She'd drawn his bowl haircut and wearing his RayBan's, and it made me laugh. I was forever telling Ian to take his RayBan's off once in a while, sometimes he;d even just wear them in the house. Then there was the picture she'd drawn of herself, in her little butterfly summer dress, her brown hair in pigtails and a wide smile on her face. Then there was me. She'd made a very detailed drawing off my wolf t-shirt and black hair which was swept over my shoulder ina straight sleek in the picture, when most of the time now it was curly. After that I descending the steps on my ass and then pushed off at the bottom and got up with the drawing and the lion cub in hand.

"Kiara!" she cried as I handed her the cub and she hugged it tight. I was still busy looking at the drawing.

"Z, did you draw this?" I asked her as she looked up at me and nodded, blushing.

"Yes. I was going to give it to you to put on the fridge but I didn't think it was good enough." she said meekly, and I bent down and kissed her head, smiling.

"Z, it's beautiful. I'm gonna go and show Daddy now and then I'm going to put it on the fridge." I whishpered wamrly, and kissed her forehead and then smoothed out the kiss before I left and turned the light off, the room being absorbed in the darkness.

I crept down the stairs still gazing at the picture, and the feeling of love didn't stop burning. When I reached the bottom I turned left into the living room and threw myself on the couch beside Ian, handing him the picture.

"Isn't that just the sweetest thing ever?" I said in a cooing voice as if I couldn't control the feelings of love and warmth inside me. Ian was looking silently over it for a moment before he laughed with a loving smile.

"I like how my hair just looks like a brown bowl or lego hair, it's not _that _bowly is it?" he chuckled and I shook my head, kissing him firmly.

"No, course not. If it was I wouldn't be your girlfriend." I giggled and pretend punched me in the face before he took another look at the picture again.

"_My family. We love each other very lots._" he quoted the writing at the bottom and then looked up with glassy eyes and smile. "God, why is that kid so cute?" he said, and handed the picture back to me, and I giggled, getting up.

"She gets it from her mother." I said proudly, and then sauntered off to the kitchen and pinned the picture to the fride with Zelda's butterfly magnet. "There." I said in pride to myself, taking appreciation of the picture.

My eyes then flickered up to the clock, and I saw it was getting kind of late and tomorrow was gonna be one hell of a day. I turned away and sighed. "I'm going to bed now, are you coming?" I asked, my tone now lower as Ian offered me a sympathetic smile, understanding my sudden mood change.

"Yeah." he answered sweetly, and followed my up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh god, I've been dreading writing this chapter for a while ;-;**

**I'm going to warn some of you that this chapter might be slightly stressing if you have formed a little bit of a soft spot for Anthony in this fanfic and in the other, and if you are experiencing anything like this in real life, and you feel that me writing it is almost disrespectful, then please, feel free to PM me and I'm sure we can talk about it. I am here for anyone, even if I don't know them I just like to help others, okay? Now that's settled, we can continue.**

**I am literally crying writing this guys...**

**And also I would like some reviews please on this chapter? My last chapter got 0 reviews and it puts me off... **

The Next Day:

Valentina's POV:

My aching body stirred from my near sleepless night as I had to carefully unwind Ian's protective arm from around my stomach as I heaved myself up and got ready. I felt like the whole world had turned grey for this dull day. The sky was cold and grey, my clothes were dull and droll and so was my mood to match. I didn't want to confront Anthony again, I'm not sure if he could stomach the sight of me. I applied a single line of eyeliner on both eyes and then took a look at myself in the vanity...

Who was I _really?_

I used to be a cute, shy girl who would never do anything against morales...

And now... I was some whore, some stupid whore who'd risked her love for two amazing men.

I do truly regret the way I treated Anthony, he was a very sweet guy, but now, I knew he loathed me.

"Urgh... Val?" Ian's husked morning voice called across to me as I turned back from my mirror image and I smiled wryly to him. It then occured to him that today was Friday. "Are you alright, babe?" he asked me with a sweet tone and I nodded bleakly, it was better if I masked it instead of him worrying.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just a little tiered." I said, and then coughed, deciding it was time to get Zelda up for school. I carried ths horrible feeling oif sadness and anxiety with me as I wandered into Zelda's room and gently looked over her sweet, dreaming frame. She was so beautiful and innocent, I'd hate to shatter her perfect family image by her finding out Anthony was her real dad. I managed to push myself to go over and wake her, although she looked so peaceful.

"Babe, it's time to wake up." I called softly to her, and I watched her big eyes flutter open, and unlike me, she looked refreshed when she woke up. "Good girl," I called to her, and gently lifted her out of bed and then began to get her ready. That cute little pink and white kitten top, paired with her little white skinnies and her soft rose pink ballet pumps. She then helped me organise her My Little Pony backpack and then we made her lunch, and before then we were ready to leave.

"Ian, I'm taking Zelda to school and then I'm..." I looked down onto Zelda who had big eyes that were shining up to me. I couldn't shout out where I was going with her there, she knew what a court was, she'd seen to many soap operas. "_Going._" I stressed, and he "ah'ed" at me and then shouted back down.

"It's ok, I was just gonna stay in today and try to complete Assassin's Creed." he said, and then I quickly got the keys and herded Zelda out of the door.

The drive to school was almost solemn, I couldn't bring myself to talk to zelda, as she was going to be the topic of the conversation that day. When we pulled up outside the gates, I saw all of the bustling mom's and dads and thier kids.

"Have nice day Z, and remember, stay clear of Malianna for me, huh?" I asked her, and gave a big kiss on the centr of her forehead and she gave this big eyed, determined look.

"Don't worry Mom. I won't play with her." and she then leapt out of the car and darted across the playground to join Jenner-Rose and May, whatever thier names were...

Anthony's POV:

I sighed lightly as I made myself look kinda smart for the divorce filing ma-bobby. Kalel had skulked off to the other room, we hadn't been talking much recently and I knew it was all my fault, and maybe she knew the truth about my feelings for her... I was so nervous about seeing Valentina, I don't think I felt much hate for her... I was just nervous about seeing her because of the thoughts that had been running through my mind over the time I hadn't seen her. I kind of knew deep down feelings were still there, but if she'd moved on and she was happy... It could never be anyway, she's just too beleivable for everything that was placed infront of her.

"I think you need to go now." I heard Kalel's droll and tiered tone buzz behind me and I turned around.

"What-?" I asked, confused and she gestured her head to the side a little.

"You need to leave to get to the court on time, it's a way away." she said again, in the same equally dry voice and I smiled wrlyl to her before I picked up my smartest black jacket I thought I'd never wear and I ran down the stairs.

3rd Person:

2 Hours Later:

The car drive was stressful and didn't help with Valentina's pent up anxiousness, and when she finally pulled up outside this looming, monsterous, sinister looking building. Everything about the place screamed depression and lonliness. She took in a large breath, and then sent herself pacing up those steps, wondering what would unfold inside...

Anthony was already waiting outside the room they were designated to be in, and he sighed. he didn't want to be spending the day like this, and now it was simply a waiting game to see Valentina. And as of by magic, there she was. She stood out to him like a leopard amoungst lions, and she was looking around nervously, he couldn't help but stare at her, she was there.. after four years.

Valentina's POV:

This place was horrid, inside smelt like fresh printed paper and pencils and everything was so sincere, I kept looking up and around myself. My eyes swivelled around until they locked onto Anthony. He was stood by the door to the room we were supposed to be in, I think. I didn't want to make things anymore awkward between us, so I decided to go over and stand by him.

Anthony's POV:

Why was she coming my way? Did she want to talk? Pretend everything's ok again? Oh god, here I am, pretending that I am strong willed and broad and angry with her... When really, all I want is for the old us to be back. She still had this beautiful aura of sweetness and funny confusion about her I smiled for a moment to myself.

"Anthony." she said with a soft regret in her voice when she came over, she was whit sheet and she looked kind of off-set.

"Hello Valentina." I said with a stout tone, and Valentina gulped lightly, before her eyes drew down.

"I'm really sorry for all I did." she said with a light tone, and then looked back up. "I don't want there to be awkwardness." she said again, but there was still this uncertanity in her voice and this lack of sorrow behind it that made me wonder, it was then that the door opened and we were called it.

Valentina's POV:

I had a hard time trying to froce those apologies out to Anthony, simply because I knew that he would hate me again for denying him any right to see Zelda, I think I fooled him with my sincerity though. We went through all of the boring ordeals and papers, and we signed in silence, but I knew noise was going to explode when it came to the Zelda part.

"Now Mr Padilla, you have requested to see Zelda four times a week." the divorcer guy said (wow, I'm so intelligent) and Anthony nodded, whilst I said back in silence, waiting for him to say what I'd written on the paper.

"Mrs Padilla, you have-" he then flipped up three pages of paper to get to the right page, and he then raised his brows and folded the papers back over. "Denied these rights." he said in a tone that was almost shaming me, and then Anthony looked across at me, bewildered.

"What the hell Valentina!?" he snapped, his eyes gleaming furiously, and then I sat forward, I was not prepared to take shit from him when he wasn't there for the first few years.

"No, shut up Anthony!" I screamed, rising from my seat slightly, my eyes gleaming angrily. "You weren't there, and if you come in now, it's only gonna upset Zelda." I protested, and he shook his head, looking teary.

"Val, she's my daughter. How can you not let me see her!?"

"You've never met her!" I screamed back at him, trying hard to keep slightly composed, and he rose up to me, like bulls we locked horns.

"It's not too late!"

"It is! I've already told her that my new boyfriend is her Dad." I rambeled, and then it only just hit what I had said. Then, his eyes brimmed over with tears of rage and they rolled down his cheeks. and he shook his head in disbeleif.

"I-I can't beleive you would do that..." he said with a weaker voice, and it made me feel bad all of a sudden.

"It's better for all of us Anthony. Go and have your family with Kalel." I said with a bitter voice, and then I pulled my old wedding ring out of my pocket and placed it on the mediocre wooden desk infornt of me and sighed. "I'm done here, just mark me down as Valentina Hedges now please?" I said with a sour voice, and the lst thing my eyes took in were his slumped frame on that desk, sobbing helplessly, and I shook with an anger. He couldn't expect that from me, not anymore.

3rd Person:

...

She was in love, and she knew it. From that first breeze of warm summer air, carrying along with it the sweet scent of summer flowers and then that tempting scent of his aftershave. Valentina exhaled lightly, her current bitter life seeming magical, for the first time in her life she felt like life could be looking up. She felt his hands move on first contact on her skin rather nervously, clearly it was his first proper girlfriend too. She remembered the way a couple of days ago she had fallen on him by accident, how nervous she felt, bats lapping around her stomhac, and his kind and gentle face that had made her blush. Now his neck was craned slightly to the side, his hand softly laid on her cheek, drawing himself into her kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet, quivering Valentina's senses. _It's mean't to be..._ Val thought.

_It's meant to be._

_It's mean't to._

_It's meant._

_It's._

_Nothing._

Valetina's POV:

I flurried back to my car in an aggressive state of mind, ripping open the car door and slamming myself down in the seat, I hated him so much. He acted all cutesie cute, but really Anthony hadn't been there. He wasn't having Zelda, it was too late anyway. I sped away in the Subaru, biting my lip, trying not to pierce it with my teeth seeing as I was that mad. I didn't know anymore, I was angry at Anthony, but I was angry at myself too for leaving like that... Leaving in such a shitty, arsey way. God, I needed to get home and have a good old screaming session into a wall...

I felt like that until I remembered I wasn't alone anymore.

I Had Ian! He was there to look after me, to love me, to keep me safe, to understand me. I felt giddy on the thought and drew my mind away from the anger for a moment... Then I knew I just wanted to get back home. I loved him.

Anthony's POV:

I wiped my sleeve rigirously over my eyes for like the hundreth time as I reached our street, I couldn't take it anymore. There I was thinking Valentina was trying to be reasonable, she said she didn't want any awkwardness and that she was sorry, and then she went and did that! I steered the car into the drive sharply and then got out and sammed the door, rushing into the house, one thing on my mind. I raced through the kitchen, the door slamming behind me.

"Fuck! Anthony, is that you?" Kalel's voice called nervously from upstairs, I couldn't answer her, I didn't have time...

"Anthony!?" her shrill voice called again, then I wrenched open the cupboard doors and picked out the paracetamol pills. I opened the screw top on the jar, and looked at those hundreds of little white pills...

There was a thundering noise of frantic feet down the stairs, and I tipped the bottle back into my mouth.

3rd Person:

_"Anthony!" _Kalel's voice screamed with such a shrill ripping behind that it sounded ghostly and demonic, she was scarred by the image she saw across the kitchen. Anthony's screwed up eyes and tear stained face, the bronzed transparaent bottle pursed at his lips and the little white pills tumbling down into his mouth. Kalel rushed across the kitchen and almost luanched her frame against Anthony's, clean knocking the bottle out of his hand as the glass smashed around them into little brozne splinters, and the pills were scattered and estranged everywhere. The moment had calmed for a moment, allowing them to get a grasp on what had just happened.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Kalel screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gasped back some tears and then pulled her hair back. "Anthony what is wrong with you!?" she screamed at him, and Anthony gulped, his eyes wet with tears but he couldn't bring hiself to speak. "ANSWER ME." Kalel screamed at him, her face leaning into his and he pushed her back aggressivley, taking her by surprise.

"You don't even give a flying fuck about this. Any of it." he spat to her, and Kalel shook her head in mocking disbeleif.

"How dare you! I _cared_ about this Anthony!"

"And what, now you don't?" Anthony said back with a low snarl, picking up on the past tense word Kalel had used in her sentence. She turned her back on him and then quickly ducked under the sink and grabbed the dustpan and brush and began sweeping up the mess frantically, like she had some insane itch.

"You brought this on yourself Anthony-"

"No, you did. For the past few weeks you've not been here for me!" he screamed, his voice lowring towards the end of the sentence because he realised he'd basically repeated what Valentina had said to him in the court earlier. Kalel didn't really pick up on this and instead stood up the the full dustpan and quickly brushed it off into the bin before turning back to him with a stone cold expression.

"Anthony, I haven't been there because you act like you don't love me." she said with a thick, sniffly voice, and Anthony watched her pass him and he drew in air to fill himself with courage. Kalel circled around him and then sighed, touching his arm ever so slightly and then drawing away. "You're stuck in the past with _her..._" Kalel said slightly venemously. "We can't move on."

"It's not about that-" Anthony went to lie, feeling bad about it.

"Then was is it?" Kalel interrupted. "Anthony, think about this. It never really was about Zelda. It was about Valentina." she exclaimed with a lighter tone, and Anthony's eyes flitted down the ground, he couldn't hold a gaze with her. She had known for a while... "So that's why I think it's best if you choose. It's me, or Valentina, Anthony." she said with a tone of bitter decision, and Anthony's heart sank.

Valentina's POV:

I returned home when the sun was low in the sky and I quickly hopped out of the car and locked it, before coming through the front door and feeling welcomed. There was the smell of home, floral, sweet and just generally invinting scents. Then something else caught my senses, the smell of cooking, and not hadcore cooking.. Just like, chips and something... Chicken-y.

"Mommy!" Zelda cried, and drated across the hall with a another drawing in her hand as I pulled her up into the air and kissed her cheek hard, closing my eyes for a moment as I held her. When I opened them ad lowered her down, I could see Ian watching the oven like some kind of bird of prey. Analysing the chicken closesly.

"Ooh, Daddy's making tea, huh?" I said with a smirk as I helped Zelda into one of the stools at the breakfast bar and she continued her drawing.

"Yeah, I bet it will taste like doo-doo." she said, and then looked up with a naughty little giggle as Ian stared at her for a moment and then pretend punch her from like a mile away. I looked over to him and then back down to zelda.

"I think it will be good Zelda." I said sweetly, and then casually sideled over to Ian and threw my arms around him, it felt like I hadn't seen him in a year, and I couldn't stop thinking about him and Zelda on the way home in the car, and that journey seemed to last a century. I felt him hug me back and it warmed me, I think he could sense the anger and sadness that was really inside of me.

"How'd it go?" he whispered in my ear.

"Dramatic." I answered.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, the last chapter made me cry.**

**I'm one of these people who has totally grown a little sorry for Anthony in this fanfiction ;-; I've made him into such a sorry state but hopefully I might be able to redeem him? I don't know, I'll see where this Fanfic takes me *looks off into le distance***

**This chapter's gonna be a little bit juicy and feelsy so you have fun, m'kay? ROLL FILM!**

Anthony's POV:

I saw Kalel's teary, but stone cold expression. What-!? Was she serious? She wanted me to choose.. like, now?

"Come on Anthony." she said hastily, and a single tear spilled from her eyes. I felt myself run red with regret, Kalel was so sweet, she didn't deserve me... However, I couldn't say Valentina because then I would really prove to her that she was never really "the one." I felt like running away, she really did mean this.

"Kalel, you can expect me to choose-!" I babbled, confused and upset, but Kalel cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"I do, and I am. Pick. Me, or her." she said sharply, her tounge like a knife, stab, stab, stabbing me to death.

"I'm not choosing." I said with a lower tone, standing my ground, and she then shrugged mockingly and turned.

"Then I'm deciding." she said briskily, and rushed up the stairs, and chased to the bottom of the stairs after her and she dissapeared into our room. A few minutes later I thought she had calmed down and we could talk, but instead she rushed down the stairs with a bag full of things, her things.

"Kalel, no." I suddenly felt like clingy kid who needed thier mom.

"Yes, it's best. Me and you are done. Over." she said coldly, and just like that she dissapeared into daylight. She stood on the driveway whilst she made a call, and she then walked off down the street, not even a look back. I knew that she knew... She must've had little inkling doubts for a while, but atleast now they could be put to rest, and she could find someone new... Someone better.

Two Days Later~

Valentina's POV:

I woke up late with a blocked nose and a bgurning temperature. Great. I'd obviously caught some form of cold yesterday, probably from the court. I began coughing, just to have a little check of my throat. It felt thick and gravelly, like a chesty cough.

"Val? Are you ok?" I heard Ian ask from Zelda's room, and I tried to reassure him.

"I'm fine!" I croaked out, and shocked myself. I was not expecting to hear that. There was a few moments of silence before he replied.

"Your not. Look, I'll take Zelda out with me and we'll get you some cough syrup." he said kindly, and then lied myself back down. This was shit. I already felt like rubbish because of yesterday and now this had happened.

Anthony's POV:

The house was dead inside, it felt like an empty carcus. So much life used to happen here, so much life... I felt the softness of Buki's tail brush around my legs, Buki was Kalel's cat, she must've left her behind. Well, Kalel actually said Buki was _our_ cat, and I remember she'd said it with this bright, warming smile. I used my leg to knock Buki aside gently, and I got up.

Where to go from here?

What to do?

I wanted to badly see my daughter, and this side of me was aching to get back with Valentina. Ian musn't of been _that _important if she wasn't with him now, so maybe she did still have feelings for me? I felt this strange lingering of hope... Yes. Maybe this still was possible? All I had to do was find out where Val lived, it was obvious she was back in California for good, and then maybe I'd meet her outside of a shop and we'd chat... Coffee maybe? We'd got there and then she'd look straight into my eyes and see the past we used to have and she'd be dieing to get back to who we are... And I could meet my baby girl. This fantasy was so beautiful that I was going to strive to get my dream to come true.

Valentina's POV:

I had migrated downstairs onto the sofa, a lanket draped over me in my baby blue onesie, snuggled up, my nose red raw from cotantly rubbing it with a tissue. Well, this sucked. And I was beginning to wonder where Ian had got to with my goddamn cough syrup? He'd been out a little while now, almost fourty minutes. I lay down a little more, snuggling my head deeper into the pillow.

"Mummy!" Zelda's voice chirruped as she came through the door, and then this new chorus of noise started. Zelda came into the living room and was babbling at me, and the door slammed and then the cutlery draw clashed as it was pulled open, I could hear the screw top on the cough syrup aswell and all of these others things that set a pounding in my head.

"Okay Z, calm down," My saviour called from the doorway and coaxed Zelda over. "How about we leave Mommy with some peace and quiet while we make her breakfast?" So then it happened. There was gentle gentle, quieter noises after that I can rest my pounding head a little. Around 20 minutes later, Zelda brought in this tray that looked way too long and big for her to carry, and it was layed out so sweetly. Lemon Curd on toast, two slices, a cup of tea, the cough syrup... and a small box. Zelda was grinning at me with a wide smile as I getly took the tray off of her, I bet my face looked pretty confused. I felt Ian was stood behind me too, lean't on the doorframe. As much as I would die for Lemon Curd on toast, my attention was averted straight away to the small little box.

"What's this?" I asked gingerly, and carefully picked up that velvet box and looked at it... Could it be-? I gently opened the lid, and gasped. There was a little, diamond ring in there, and several smaller diamonds on the outlying silver by the main diamond. I was still looking awestruck as I looked back up to Zelda, who was grinning. Ian then came and stood around where I could see him and he smiled.

"I guess what I'm asking is... Will you marry me?" he said so sweetly and shyly, and I'd forgive him for not getting down on one knee for the pure fact the way he'd assorted the ring into get well breakfast. Zelda was now bubbling with mad joy and it had obviously been a really hard task to get her to hold in her excitement. I wonder what she was like when they were out?

3rd Person:

Ian had ahold of Zelda's small hand as they came out of the pharmacy, and then he looked diagonally across the street and saw a jeweller. Was it too early? No... it felt like he'd been in love and waiting for the right moment for eternity. Ian smiled and drew Zelda across with himself inside of the sparkling shop. Zelda's eyes scanned over all of the glittering gold, shining silver and beautiful bronze.

"Do you like this one, Z?" Ian's kind voice called and broke throuhg Zelda's gawping gaze on all of the different jewels. She looked over and saw he was looking intently at a large diamond ring with several smaller diamonds on the periphary of the silver.

"Yes. But we can't buy that for no reason." she said childishly, and he smiled down to her.

"Z, I want to buy it so I can marry your Mommy." he said, and Zelda looked up to him, her mouth so wide her jaw clinging onto the hinges.

"Really? Really, _really?_" she repeated like a stuck record as he laughed and nodded. "GET IT!" she screamed in the middle of the shop, which caught everyone's attention.

After they'd bought the ring and they were standing just outside the shop, Ian stopped himself and zelda and got down to her level.

"Alright, Z. I want this to be a suprise, so when you get in don't tell Mommy?" he said with a really dependant gaze on Zelda who nodded and gave him a hug.

"I promise." she called from over his shoulder and Ian smiled. Something told him that although she was a little bit of a motor mouth, he could rely on her this time.

Valentina's POV:

He took the ring from the box and gently slid on my ring finger, and I could barely hold in the squeals that were clinging to the back of my sore it was there, the diamond gleaming in my face, I wanted to cry. This was one of the key symbols I had been longing to see to tell me that things were getting better and I woulde be able to move on.

"Oh my god... It's so perfect." I said, trying to hold back the tears as Zelda giggled lightly.

"It's like a Princess story." Zelda said with a light and airy voice, and then Ian picked her up in there as she squealed in delight.

"Yeah, but this will be better than a Princess story." he said, and she smiled, her eyes sparkling. Zelda then turned to look at me, with my red eyes, red nose and straggly hair.

"Mummy, will you have a big white dress?" she asked, and then Ian gently put her down, and she stepped closer, her eyes twinkling like stars.

"Hopefully." I giggled, the feelings starting to overcome me. After that day four years ago, I never thought I would have a chance like this again. I've always told myself after that day that there are other people out there who deserve stuf like this more than me.

_Later That Evening~_

I was still laying in bed, flashing the ring left and right, catching the light of the moon off it, watching it glimmer. I sighed lightly and then got that reassuring feeling, like when you someone grasp back onto something good.. It's hard to explain, but kind of like when you are with your family, and you get random moments where you just go "Wow, I love these people so much..." I had one of those moments, when I relaised again what that ring actually mean't, and then it also re-triggered my senses and I remembered he was sleeping right behind me, his arm draped over my left side. I tucked my arm back under the duvet and snuggled closer into his enclosed shape around me, causing him to wake slightly. He moaned a little and then draped his arm over me futher as I shut my eyes, burying into him. Life was looking good, but even then.. The lingering thought of where Anthony was stalking my priority thoughts.

Anthony's POV:

It was dark outside, and by this time the stars were glittering like a picture in the moonlit sky. The promise i'd made to myself earlier could not wait until later, I had to act now. I had summoned up the courage to leave my den and I grabbed my car keys and then scuttled out of the door like some rat boy who'd never been outside, before I unlocked my car and got in. The dim lights in the interior illuminhated me for a moment for two, and I collected my thoughts before I started up the engine.

_Did I want to do this?_

_Was it right?_

I bit my lip and winced to these thoughts, I had always given over to my doubts... But not the time, I was determined to find Zelda and just let her know I'm her Dad, not this imposter boyfriend of her mom's. I turned the key quickly in the ignition, like there was no going back, and quickly pulled out of the driveway before temptation could draw me back to the safety of my house. I had to start looking around places, in the local shops and in bars and stuff, if I surely described Valentin a to anyone... They'd be able to pick her out, she was one in a million... In both bad and good lights.

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, huge apology. I have left this sitting around for a while, for the past few weeks I went off Smosh. Now I'm back fangirling, thanks to Ian xD**

**GAH SORRY I WROTE THIS CRAPILLY :'(**

**I've just been crying with laughter at my dear Ian and Anthony reading fanfictions, and it just made me want to write this more :3**

**God I love Ian 3**

**Right, I know I don't deserve this, but a review PULEASE! Pwease! *kitty face* **

**I shall give you a sneek peak in return, here's my little preview synopsis for you: Anthony is going to become, as mentioned before, unstable and his life totally goes off track at one point. (So not like Anthony but yeah) and Ian and Valentina DO get married I do not give you any horrid surprises. I'm afraid the next chapter may be a little filler but I am disapointed that this might be shite.**

**Love you all! **


End file.
